The Will to Live
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Raito is having a sleeping problem,but just when L announces to have a small break for Raito's health,another Kira appears. this Kira seems to be killing off any man they see. what happens when Raito gets kidnapped involving the third Kira? LxRaito
1. A Little Break

Death: well, this is my first Death Note fic, I hope it'll go well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1 **A Little Break

* * *

"Hey Raito-kun," the detective said, trying to wake his companion up. Raito groaned as he turned away from the other in his sleep. Sighing, Ryuuzaki gently shook the other to wake.

"Raito-kun, Raito-kun, Raito-kun!" Ryuuzaki whispered, shaking the said teen harder. Raito groaned as his brown eyes snapped open.

"What? Did something happen while I was asleep?!" the genius asked as he sat up suddenly.

"Raito-kun, I am sorry for making you stay up late for the investigation, but you have to get up." Ryuuzaki explained, not answering the younger's question.

Wiping away the sleepiness from his tired eyes, Raito sighed. It's been like this for two weeks. Raito hasn't been getting enough sleep from staying up late by Ryuuzaki's continuous researching and watching footage. Not only that was enough, Raito's wrist is chained to Ryuuzaki's wrist. Having another man with him 24/7 at first scared the genius. But after a while he became used to it. Only if he had enough sleep.

"Ryuuzaki please let me sleep in. If we keep this up I'll-"

"You'll what Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki interrupted.

Raito sighed. "I'm going to collapse and fall asleep while sitting up or even standing up."

"Raito-kun, you can always take a nap at the investigation room." Ryuuzaki suggested, putting his thumb up to his lips and nibbling it. One of the detective's weird habits, also including holding everything with only his index and thumb fingers. He's also a sugar addict, eating nothing but sweets.

"But I would look like a slacker." Raito pointed out, standing up as he was being pulled along by Ryuuzaki.

"Perhaps," Ryuuzaki said. "but everyone there will understand that you need sleep anyways."

"Ryuuzaki, you don't understand. You know as much as I do that I _have _to catch Kira. No matter what, but if I fall asleep on the job then I won't forgive myself to miss out." Raito groaned, rubbing his head.

Ryuuzaki stopped midway of taking the donuts from the cabinet, looking over at the other. This is unlike the Yagami-kun he met at first. Nor was this the first time he found another example why he's not like the young genius in the past few weeks. Ever since he broke down in the cell, he's not like what he used to be.

"Why do you keep giving me these looks?" Raito asked, snapping the detective from his thoughts.

"If you keep pushing yourself, then you'll get yourself sick Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki said as he took a small bite of a chocolate donut covered with sprinkles.

"I made a promise Ryuuzaki. I plan to keep it that way." Raito sighed, taking out some coffee and added it to the coffee filter turning it on.

Noticing this, Ryuuzaki watched the other in curiosity. Raito doesn't usually have coffee in the morning. Usually he eats cereal or anything that is health based food. Coffee is what Raito usually has at night when he needs to stay up. Now he needs it in the morning. He really must be tired.

"Raito-kun, you usually don't drink coffee in the morning." Ryuuzaki pointed out, now getting a little worried over his genius companion.

Raito turned to Ryuuzaki. "I need this to keep myself awake this morning."

Ryuuzaki stared with his dark, expressionless eyes at the other. _'I should at least postpone for today until he gets some rest.' _The detective planned through his head. Using his index and thumb to bring out his cell phone. Speed dailing for Watari's cell phone, waiting for the call to answer.

_"Moushi moushi, Ryuuzaki." _Watarinswered.

"Watari, tell everyone that the investigation is postponed until 8 o'clock tonight." Ryuuzaki said, stopping Raito from pouring coffee into a cup with his free hand. Raito stared in surprise, not sure if this will be all right. Ryuuzaki isn't serious, is he?

_"Should I tell them why?" _Watari asked.

"Just tell them that we need a little break. Also, if they want to go on the investigation by themselves, tell them they can do so. But I recommend a break." Ryuuzaki answered before he hung up. Ryuuzaki stared back at his friend's shocked expression.

"Ryuuzaki...why did you...?" Raito muttered, not believing of what he just heard.

"Raito-kun should get some sleep. We have until eight tonight to catch up in some sleep." Ryuuzaki smiled a rare smile. A feeling churned in the brunette's stomach as the detective lead him to the couch.

"Arigato, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki gave a grin in return. Sitting on the couch, the sugar addict detective pulled up his knees, his thumb returning to his mouth as Raito lay down on his side. Curling up, Raito sighed, closing his eyes. Turning on the TV, Ryuuzaki listened half way, watching Raito sleeping silently. Only did the news bring up a serious topic that they say is similiar to the Kira case.

_"A group of men in a bar have all died from heart attacks last night around 10:39 p.m., all of these men were drunk at the time. Not one of them have even a record of violence during their life." _the reporter said.

Turning his attention to the TV, Ryuuzaki thought over what was just said. All of the victims were men with no record of violence? Suddenly the reporter gagged as he fell onto his knees, hands to his chest. Obsidian eyes widened in shock as the reporter died right in front of him. Judging by his actions, it was a heart attack.

_"Sorry, we've met some technical problems." _the TV said.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sure you heard that."

L turned to the other, surprised that he's still awake. "Yes, I heard all of it. It would seem that the new Kira is targeting men."

* * *

Death: there's the first chap. srry if its short, but it'll get longer.

Review plz!


	2. Third Kira

Death: this is a suprise, never have I posted a new fanfic that I never even written the anime and got some good feedback. thats a first. to say my thanks I'm updating this new chap.enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2 **Third Kira

* * *

Aizawa slammed his books onto the table. "Are you saying that there's a third Kira?!"

L didn't flinch or made any movement from the violent slam. "Aizawa-san, I'm sure you wouldn't want to pay for those books if there's any damage."

"That's not the problem right now!" Aizawa exclaimed, throwing his hands to his hair.

"Aizawa should get some therapy." Matsuda said out loud.

Silence.

"Matsuda, don't say such things again." L sighed, rubbing his head in wonder. _'I always wonder why Matsuda-san always manages to say such the weirdest things in odd moments. Hmph, guess I'll never know.' _

"Oh, uh sorry."

"No need for apologies." L said.

Yagami-san has been staring intensly at L in silence since they first started the meeting. His eyes unblinking as he stared. Noticing the stare, L glanced over at the chief. Yagami-san looks away, only to stare at a tired Raito sitting next to the detective. Raito looks like a disaster, his hair is messy, dark circles under his eyes that look like a pair of shadows.

"Yagami-san, is there something wrong?" L asked, tilting his head to one side to get a better look at the said chief.

"L, Ryuuzaki, what chance is there with a third Kira?" Yagami-san wondered, his voice in a serious tone.

L stared at the chief for a moment. "I'd say...98 percent sure that there's a third Kira."

Mogi gasped. "That much? Then we've got to do something!"

"But what can we do?" Aizawa questioned.

"I don't see any reason why we can't take this case." Matsuda pointed out.

"Raito, are you able to keep up with us?" Yagami-san asked, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. The young genius looked up to see a worried face of his father, one he usually doesn't show unless its something serious.

"I'll be fine, Outo-san." Raito reassured. "How will we catch this new Kira?"

"We at least know that the third Kira targets men only, so far. No report of a dead woman yet that dies in a heart attack. If this were the case, then the third Kira holds a grudge against men. Meaning that the theird Kira is a woman, probably raped or sexually harassed throughout most of her life by men. She somehow took hold of Kira's power, and started to kill off any man she sees." L explained, stirring his many sugar cubes in the coffee.

"But Ryuuzaki, if the third Kira does have a grudge against men, then wouldn't that mean every man on this earth is in danger?" Raito questioned, rubbing his chin in wonder.

"If my theory is correct, then we are truly indeed in danger. Even if we were to go outside, there's a chance that the third Kira sees us, and writes down our names." L answered, feeling very uneasy with the situation.

"But doesn't that mean that we can't even leave this motel?!" Aizawa shouted, frustrated even more. Everyone feels sorry, for he has a wife and two young children at home. He's already having some marriage problems from not staying home often with the girls.

"I'm afraid that's the risk. And, even worse, I don't see how we can go outside without being discovered." L reminded.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure that the third Kira is a woman? We've always countered Kira as a man, even though we've never met the first Kira." Mogi said.

"The chances of the third Kira is a woman is 82 percent. Women have more emotional problems than men." L pointed out.

"But that's only one theory, men do have the tendency to take their revenge." Yagami-san added.

"That is correct," Raito said. "However, if the third Kira was a man, then he would make the deaths more violent wouldn't he?"

"But didn't the first Kira not care at all how people died?" Matsuda carelessly asked.

Another odd silence.

"Let's focus on how we'll get the third Kira close enough to find out who it is, and why. I still say my theory is closest to the third Kira's profile." L sighed, putting his thumb in his mouth, thinking over his theory silently.

A phone call from Watari. "Yes Watari?"

_"May I just suggest, we can get help from Misa. You say that the third Kira is after men, then maybe Misa can be some help." _Watari announced.

"Hmm, Misa is well known. Plus we can't ignore the fact that women aren't targeted." L thought out loud.

"Ryuuzaki, you don't mean to get Misa involved into this?" Raito asked.

"Would you rather have Sayu in the investigation?"

Raito groaned. "Fine. Misa could do a Misa Misa Fan Club show or something."

"Or a fan club meeting on the news." Aizawa suggested.

"Any fan club in public is bound to catch the third Kira's attention." L said.

"Either way, we should let Raito-kun talk Misa into it. She is his girfriend." Mogi teased.

Rolling his eyes, Raito took out his cell phone and speed dialed Misa's spell phone.

_"Misa Amane here." _came the answer on the other line.

"Misa, could you do me a favor?"

The girl squealed. "_You know that I'll do anything for you."_

"Great, we need you to post some sort of fan club on TV. Any kind of fan club."

_"Oooh, that'll be so much fun! Is Raito-chan going to be there?"_

"I...at the moment I don't know. But If I don't then would you promise me to do your best?"

_"I promise!" _Misa squealed.

"Let me put you on hold for a few moments."

_"Just don't make me wait too long." _She giggled.

Raito turned to the others. "Well, we've got our plan in motion now. Where are we going to set up the cameras?"

"The location of Misa's fan club should be somewhere where it would attract attention immediately." L pointed out.

"Hmm."

"The Mall." everyone said at the same time.

Raito pushed the unhold button. "Misa, is the mall ok?"

_"Why of course! Now I need a great outfit to wear. What time and day shall it be?" _Misa asked.

"As soon as possible for the date, as for your outfit...You're going to have to choose on your own. Go shopping if you want, but make it quick." Raito explained.

_"Well then, I'll go shopping for the cutest outfit. I won't let you down!" _Misa made a kissing noise before she hung up.

Raito sighed as he turned off his phone.

"Well, its time now to go to bed. See all of you tomorrow." L announced, standing up and dragging Raito to their room.

"Ryuuzaki, why are we going to bed now? We should be searching any new information about the third Kira!" Raito complained.

"Raito-kun, I admire your spirit, but I'm afraid your health is more important." L replied.

"More important? Ryuuzaki, people are dying out there!" Raito exclaimed.

L suddenly stopped, turning around, pinning the younger genius to the wall. Raito stared in shock, unsure what's going on. L, with his slouched shoulders, leaned forward slightly. His dark, obsidian eyes stare straight into amber brown, staring with such intensity, Raito couldn't help but stare back. Something in the young genius's guts churned, as they continued to stare.

"Raito-kun, I know of the risks of people dying." L said, breaking the silence. "I for one, has to live with that in mind for the rest of my life."

The younger was too shocked to reply, L continued.

"You need sleep. No matter what, I won't let Raito-kun wear down to the point he can't stand or even eat. I don't want you to throw your life away just to catch Kira."

"Ryuuzaki..." L sighed as he pressed his forehead against the other's. Their eyes stare at the other pair, Raito thought he could see some emotion for once in the emotionless obsedian eyes.

It was as if the world stopped, time froze. No one else mattered, other than the man a few inches away. Raito wanted the moment to last forever, but everything has to come for an end sooner or later. Ryuuzaki ended the moment by pulling away as he started to their room. Confused, Raito followed without complaint.

* * *

D: well there's the second chap.

Review plz!


	3. Bliss Followed By Humiliation

Death: well here's the new chap

Disclaimer: i own nothing

**Chapter 3 **Bliss Followed By Humiliation

* * *

The next day Raito woke up feeling a hand softly ruffling with his hair. Closing his eyes, Raito sighed in bliss. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, just to slow down and enjoy the moment. Not have to go out in a rush and not stop and take things slow during small moments such as this. It never really occured to Raito that these moments are what counts in life. Or at least until now, the feeling of L's hand gently messing with his hair.

Without any intention, Raito fell asleep. L couldn't help but smile slightly at the other, falling asleep within a few minutes after waking up. Sighing in content, the detective continued to ruffle Raito's soft hair. The younger needs the sleep, so it isn't a surprise that he would fall back asleep when he feels safe in a world only he knows and visits during hard times. Or so it would seem to L.

At first, Raito was an equal to him, still is. Only his attitude towards Kira seems to have...changed a little. At first he would appear to think like Kira, as if he were Kira in disguise. But now, he has determination to defeat Kira in any way possible, unlike the first time he met Raito. He would talk so much as if he were Kira, but with such careful wording that the percentage of being a suspect was low. But then again, it wasn't zero percent.

Now Raito is here, having a sleeping problem as he gives his all to capture the third Kira. Why would he give his all for a third Kira, only to wear himself down until he drops dead? The thought of loosing someone, who L is actually opening himself to that someone for the first time in so many years. The last person that L could remember to open up to was Watari, back in the orphanage.

Suddenly without warning, Raito turned over cuddling up to the detective. Blinking in surprise L froze as a blush appeared in his pale features. Pale hands reaching for both of Raito's cheeks. Foreheads pressing against each other as L stared at his companion. Raito was always so serious when he was awake. Sleeping is a different matter, as if he was never really Raito Yagami. His face calm, and cute like a child without a care in the world.

Obsidian eyes blinked. _Cute? _Did the world's best three detectives all in one, think of someone as _cute? _And with such a cheeky word too. Maybe he needs some more sweets.

"Ryuuzaki..." Raito muttered in his sleep. Said detective's eyes widened as he stared at the younger's lips. To think that they met with Misa's own lips makes L's chest and stomach full of jealousy. Why he feels jealous for the two kissing still puzzles the detective. Then a thought came to his mind, why is Raito dreaming about him? The blush from earlier deepened as he quickly pulled away his hands.

Groaning, Raito turned around again from the sudden pull on his face. L couldn't help but feel guilty for waking up his friend for the second time in the morning. Wanting to relieve some of his guilt, L gently ruffled Raito's hair again. Soothing the younger's head as he sighed. Raito felt like going through deja vu from the feeling of Ryuuzaki fondling with his hair.

"Raito-kun, I know you're awake." L stated. Raito groaned, the detective sure knows how to ruin a moment. And he was just about to fall asleep again. Turning over to face L, Raito suddenly had the urge to cuddle up to the other. The younger's cheeks turned a shade darker at the thought of cuddling with the detective. Then a another thought came into mind, this time to _kiss _the other's pale lips. Raito's cheeks blushed a brighter shade.

Noticing the slight blush, L couldn't help but grin in amusement as well as curious as to what made Raito blush.

"What's the matter Raito-kun?" L teased slightly, grinning.

"N...Nothing, Ryuuzaki."

"Really? Because I had the hint that you were thinking of having this."

Before Raito could reply or ask what L was talking about, he was being kissed. Gasping in surprise, giving L an advantage to enter his mouth. Whimpering at first, Raito isn't sure what to do. But as L continued to massage their tongues, Raito's blush deepened while moaning in pleasure at the same time.

Feeling that Raito is submitting a bit too much, L pulled back. Raito whimpering from the loss of pleasure from the kiss.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" L grinned.

"It...It was just unexpected of you to do that." Raito blushed as he looked away.

"Really? Then is there a chance that you will let me do that again?" L teased.

Raito's eyes widened, pushing the other off of him. When did L get on top of him? "Ryuuzaki you pervert!"

The detective grinned.

"Shouldn't we head back to the investigation room?" Raito suggested.

"Only if you want to." came the instant reply.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Hm?"

"Stop being a pervert."

"Why?"

"Because it creeps me out."

L just grinned.

* * *

"Okay, so we got the plan that Matsuda will be Misa's manager and her guard." Aizawa announced.

"And Raito," Mogi adds. "Only sees Misa off to her limo."

"While Yagami-san is sitting in the Lobby reading the newspaper!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Silence.

"Matsuda, we don't need the drama." L said out loud.

"And we use the security cameras at the mall to keep watch on Misa and Matsuda." Raito finished.

"And if my plan is 82 percent successful, we should find any suspicious activity either in the mall or in the Lobby." L explained, adding more sugar to his already 350 grams of sugar tea.

"Why the lobby?" Matsuda asked.

"In case the third Kira by accident comes in here for a place to stay, or find more victims to kill. I'm sorry to say that Raito-kun, Matsuda-san, and Yagami-san will be in danger while in the Lobby." L stated. "But I have confidence that nothing bad will happen to either three."

"Why is that?" Aizawa wondered.

"Yagami-san is good at handling things unexpected, Matsuda is good at hiding so it wouldn't be much of a problem to run and hide. While Raito-kun is good at following orders." L slightly teased, still mixing more sugar to his tea.

Raito suddenly choked from his drink, coughing as he tried not to spit out his drink at L. Yagami-san patted his son's back, trying to help calm him down. Recovering from his choking ordeal, Raito clamed down.

"You know, for a wolrd genius, you have a really bad humor." Raito pointed out.

"What makes you think that Raito-kun?"

"That following orders part, very funny Ryuuzaki." Raito'sarcastic reply made L grin.

"It is true, Raito-kun."

The two froze in thought. Those in the room braced themselves. In fast motion, Raito aimed a punch while L quickly kicked, both hitting their target at the same time and speed. Both young men grunting from the pain as they attacked each other again. Matsuda quickly raced his mind to think an excuse to stop the fight.

Just when the fight was about to get even more serious, a thought came.

"Hey! Misa called earlier saying that she's available anytime for the plan!" Matsuda called out.

Both young men froze. Staring at Matsuda in shock as well as wonder.

"You should've told us that sooner Matsuda." L grunted, sitting down again. Raito doing the same.

"Well it kinda slipped my mind. Heh heh heh." Matsuda sweat dropped.

"Now that Misa is ready, when are we setting this plan in motion?" Yagami-san asked.

"Tomorrow. It will be tomorrow at 10 a.m., Raito-kun call up Misa and tell her." L ordered.

"Following orders huh? Nice combat." Raito grunted as he took out his cell phone and dialed for Misa's cell phone.

_"Raito-chan! I knew you'd call today."_

"Misa, the plan is to be taking action tomorrow at 10 a.m." Raito informed.

_"Yay! Now Misa gets to help Raito-chan for a change. I can't wait! Are you going to come along?"_

"No, but I get to see you off to your car. And Matsuda will be accompying you."

_"Aww, but Raito-chaaaaan. I want you to come along!" _the girl whined.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you this weekend ok?" Raito suggested.

_"Yes! I can't wait!" _Misa squealed.

"Bye."

_"Bye bye Raito-chan!" _

Raito sighed as he hung up. "So, this means that someone has to announce Misa's fan club tonight?"

L grinned.

* * *

Death: well there's chap 3. next chap will be longer, and the first surprise will be known! XD

Review plz!


	4. Unplanned Actions

Death: here's the patiently waited new chap

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 4 **Unplanned Actions

* * *

That night, after Misa's fan club was announced at 10:30 p.m., not far from the model's own hotel that a blue Honda parked on the other side of the street. Sitting in the driver's seat, the driver has a clear view of the fifty two story hotel. Using night vision binoculars to look up on each floor they can see from the front, seeing nice suites and expensive furniture.

"Nice rooms, furniture, beautiful paintings...yep. Just the kind of hotel Misa would stay." the driver said to herself.

Putting the binoculars down, she reached to a slim cell phone. Flipping it open and dialed for the number.

_"This better be good." _came the reply of her boss on the other line.

"Sorry to interrupt," the caller paused before going on. "I found the hotel where Misa is now residing."

_"Good, is there a chance that her 'supposed' boyfriend lives there too?" _

"Most likely, since Misa is so clingy." she snorted in reply.

_"Get yourself a room, I don't care how much it costs. And get your sister over there too." _

"Affirmative."

Click.

Dialing again, she called her sister.

_"Moushi moushi."_

"Pack anything you need, we're moving to a hotel were Misa Amane is." she informed her sister.

_"Yes! About time Onee-sama." _

* * *

Even though his mind and body is tired, Raito couldn't sleep. He would sigh, turn from side to side, trying to sleep on his stomach or his back and yet he still can't sleep. His mind racing in thoughts of predictament of tomorrows plans. All of L's careful planning always gave Raito confidence, even if he's a big part of it. But for some reason something's not right in the back of his mind.

Raito would make up random worries that he shouldn't be worried about. Some of them even shocks him into thinking such horrible thoughts. Groaning lightly as to not wake L, Raito turned to lay on his stomach, face flat against the pillow. For a long while Raito stayed like that, not caring of his legs cramped a little from being stiff and tense in the position.

Then the alarm clock went off.

Groaning, Raito lazily tried to turn off the alarm. Only to find nothing but the carpet floor meeting his face. L was about to turn off the alarm when suddenly he was being pulled by the chain and found himself being on top of Raito. A devious grin curved L's face as his mind went to the gutter at the sight of the position they were in. Raito got on hands and knees, trying to get up. But L was in his way to even stand.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito groaned. "get off."

"Why?" was the playful reply.

Sighing, Raito suddenly pushed the other off as he stood up. "I'm not in the mood Ryuuzaki."

L blinked in surprise at Raito's unusual attitude. Is he being cranky from not enough sleep? Or is it something else? Standing up, L watches as Raito crawled across the bed and turned off the alarm. Even if the auburn haired genius was in a bad mood, L couldn't help but stare with a perverted look on his face at a good view if only the boxers weren't there...

"What are you doing?"

L looked up to meet mahagony eyes glaring back at him. "Just watching."

Raito snorted. "Yea, watching my ass. Now stop staring you pervert."

"How am I a pervert when Raito-kun was so obliged to submit to me?" L questioned.

Raito froze, and a silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"Shut up you pervert."

L chuckles as his well known grin showed itself.

* * *

Later that morning, L took off the handcuffs to let Raito visit Misa. Raito didn't eat much of his breakfast, toast with eggs and bacon. Neither did he take even a sip of his usual morning tea. When he took the first sip he flinched away from the coldness of it. He had waited too long to take a sip, and it resulted with a very cold drink that was supposed to be hot and soothing for the morning.

"Raito-kun, what's wrong?" Misa asked, worry filled her features.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Raito answered, giving Misa a half hearted smile.

"You say that," Misa paused slightly. "but you are not the same Yagami Raito I first met."

In the investigation room, L's head perked up as he overheard Misa's words. The detective turned the volume up slightly to hear better.

"You work overtime, and you don't even have enough time to sleep." Misa explained.

Raito stared in a silent gesture for the girl to continue.

"I'm not sure about this part, forgive me if I'm over reacting." Misa went on. "But, I believe you seem to enjoy being with Ryuuzaki alot more than my own presence."

For two minutes, Raito stayed silent. Mahagony eyes stares into indigo blue intensly. Misa gripped her skirt as the intense stare continued for a few more moments.

"Misa, I am sorry I worried you." Raito smiled. "But I'm afraid I only like Ryuuzaki as a friend. What I think is that together we can bring down Kira, and all the other fake Kira's that take Kira's place."

Misa smiled, although deep down she isn't sure at all if what Raito says is true. Raito stood up.

"Misa, if we sit any longer then I'm afraid you won't be on time." Raito pointed to the clock, which said its 9:39 a.m.

Giggling, Misa got up as she followed her boyfriend to the door and to the elevator. L kept watch from the security cameras, making sure Yagami-san is still alive and well in the Lobby, Matsuda doing just as well at the front with Misa's pink car.

As Raito and Misa appeared in the Lobby, L noticed that his friend was just as tense compared to this morning.

"Raito-kun, why are you so tense?" Misa whispered.

"Even I don't know." Raito muttered back. He wanted to glance to his father, but if he did then anyone who wants to kill him would then know that the man reading the newspaper and Misa's boyfriend know each other. Not wanting to risk his father's life, Raito looked onward as he and Misa walked past the glass front doors to the little pink car.

"Good morning." Matsuda smiled his usual over cheerfulness in the morning.

"Good morning." Misa giggled, smiling back.

"Matsuda, you know what to do if things go wrong right?" Raito asked, wanting to make sure Misa _will_ be all right.

"I would get everyone out of the situation and get everyone to safety. Even if it costs my life." Matsuda saluted in an odd way it made Raito chuckle as he smiled for real in the first time in that morning.

Misa turned to her auburn haired boyfriend. "I'll see ya later k Rai-chan?"

Nodding, "Later for lunch."

"I can't wait!" the blonde squealed, glomping Raito.

"Ok ok, you wouldn't want to be late to your own fan club now would you?" Raito reminded, his smile still being known.

"All right, see you later!" Misa giggled as she let go of Raito and got into the car.

Matsuda closed the door for her before he headed to the driver's seat to drive off. Misa rolled down the window and waved as Matsuda drove the car away. Raito waved back, watching as Misa rolled up her window and disappeared as the car turned left to another street.

Raito was about to turn around when he was suddenly pulled back with a cloth over his nose. Panicking, Raito tried to elbow whoever is behind him, groaning to try and call for help. His struggle was in vain, trying to breath. With one gasp he took in the chemicals on the cloth, weakening his thoughts as his body fell limb. The last thing he saw was curly black hair.

* * *

Yagami-san became worried. It has been three minutes since Misa left, Raito should've returned right after she was gone. Now the chief is torn between two instincts. As a father, his fatherly instincts is the want to look around and find out what happened to his son. As a chief and under L's plans to find Kira, his instinct of his job tells him to stay and keep cover.

L watched from the security camera in the lobby. He too is getting worried. Deciding to look around with the cameras, he looked from the cameras first from the back, side, then the garage. Just when he pushed the button to see the garage, he caught a glimpse of a blue Honda speeding away.

Immediately L contacted Watari.

"Watari, get any woman that has worked under me who are within 54 miles in reach, get them ready within 12 hours pronto. We've got a serious situation." L informed before changing the connection to Yagami-san's cell phone.

_"Moushi moushi." _Yagami-san answered.

"Yagami-san, take a look around. I fear something happened to Raito-kun. Keep calm, and what ever you do, don't run while you search. And keep watch for a blue, '06 Honda with a heart in the license plate." L hung up before Yagami-san could even open his mouth.

L shivered, pulling his legs closer to his chest. _'He's gone, he's gone. Raito-kun is gone...and I couldn't protect him...he's gone...I wasn't there when he needed help' _

* * *

Me: don't worry, I have no plan as to kill Raito. but I fear rating will go up. my phsyconess will be known in the next chappie.

Review plz!


	5. Search

* * *

Death: now THIS is a surprise. I never thought that I would get so many reviews by the third chappie. (grins) well then, it seems I'm good with this anime as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5 **Search

* * *

The sun has already set, the stars shining brightly in the night sky. L nibbled his thumb hard, waiting and listening to the conversations of the others searching. Searching for Raito Yagami. So far, there isn't any lead or clue as to where he is or who took him. Whimpering to himself, L bit harder, drawing blood. Wincing in pain, L didn't bother to get a band aide but rather sucked on the wound to stop the bleeding.

_"Ryuuzaki, we've got a total of twenty five within reach. I've contacted each one and they said they will be meeting with Soichiro Yagami at the main street tomorrow at 8 a.m." _Watari informed.

L thought for a moment. Twenty five is not enough to look over the whole Kanto area. L had hoped that there would've been more in reach of contact and get here as soon as possible. But if he searched too far for more recruits then it would cause a problem as to getting here on time, also sleeping problems for either of the recruits will end up not noticing all the little details needed to find Raito-kun.

"Thank you Watari."

_"...Ryuuzaki, have faith in Raito. He is strong, he can get through the troubles they throw at him." _Watari reasured.

"If he can." L corrected. "I do have faith for Raito-kun to escape or survive what they do. But what worries me if they use Kira's methods."

_"I'm sure he'll be fine." _

L sighed, letting his forehead meet his knees. Raito-kun is supposed to be _here _safe. Now he's been abducted. How did this happen? And right under L's and Yagami-san's nose?

* * *

Regaining conciousness, Raito immediately noticed that he's blindfolded, tied to a metal bed, and with nothing to cover his body. For a few moments his heart skipped a few beats from the shock. Taking in deep breaths, Raito regained a steady heart beat and calmed down, he settled to listen for his surroundings.

His breathing echoed the room, giving an indication that the whole room is small. Most likely a tiled floor, solid wooden walls, and only one door. Heat radiating from the ceiling, meaning that there are lights above. Indicating that the room is also small in height. But its most likely that its still tall enough to fit even a six foot person or a few inches smaller maybe.

In other words, he can fit his dad in here, probably just barely. Raito shivered, the coldness of the room and the cold surface he's on top of finally got to him. Now in his mind all he can think of is how darn cold the room is! After a few minutes of cursing in his mind, his nose tickled slightly.

_'Darn it, if I sneeze, then they'll know I'm awake...think of something think of something...' _Then the image of a purple cow came into mind(1). Almost immediatly it stopped his sneeze.

Raito mentally smacked himself for thinking up a horror image that like _that_. Calming himself down, he evened out his breathing. Without realizing it, Raito fell back asleep.

* * *

Watari entered the investigation room, he hasn't heard from L for five hours. Getting a little worried, he decided to check on the detective. Walking to L's chair, he found out why he hasn't heard from him. The tired man is asleep.

Smiling, Watari gently rubbed L's back. Moaning in his sleep, L shifted his head a little. L is such a child when he's asleep, but even more childish when awake. Its a wonder why he's so smart. But its understandable, growing up with no one close to him, and he keeps his mind open for anything that is out of the ordinary. Keeping up his smile, Watari found a blanket from the hallway and came back to wrap it around L's shoulders. Careful not to wake the young genius.

Giving L a glance, Watari smiled one last time before leaving. The stress of Raito's abduction took a heavy blow to L, having to loose a close friend right under your nose. From Watari's understanding, both young genius's were close. With great minds and the same determination to catch Kira, the two could pass as family members. Only that there's a big habit difference, especially concering L's unusual habits.

Anyone who knows of L's past (only Watari) would understand most of his habits. Growing up close to no one in particular, and having hard times growing up. And yet Watari stayed with L, watching the genius grow and develop his detective skills to solve any impossible case. It didn't take long for his career to take place. And then the whole world knew of him as the 'World's Best Detective'.

Sitting down in his chair, Watari listened into the inter comm as Mogi tried to talk to L, only to have no reply.

_"Ryuuzaki, we've been searching for almost nine hours...Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki!"_

"Yes yes, I'm awake." coughed L. "Say that again Mogi."

_"We've been searching for almost nine hours, I don't think we can find him in the Kanto area." _Mogi informed.

"Keep searching! We have to save Raito-kun, he has to be in the Kanto area. Otherwise the third Kira wouldn't plan on abducting him if he's around the same area." L snapped.

Mogi hesitated, surprised for how emotional L is being at the moment. Maybe he's cranky for not enough sleep? Or irritated the fact that Raito was kidnapped right under his nose?

_"Very well, we'll keep searching." _Mogi said before going on to continue the search in the car. Yagami-san and Aizawa in the same car as they too searched intensley for any sign of Raito, or the blue '06 Honda with a heart in the license plate.

"I think the abduction took a heavy blow on Ryuuzaki's pride." Aizawa pointed out. "As far as I can remember, L never let his emotions take effect. Now he's just...snapped."

Yagami-san 'hmm'ed as he thought over what Aizawa just said. Now that he mentions it, both Raito and L seem to have gotten closer since they stayed in the same room for the last three weeks. Why? Could it mean that they developed a relationship? No, it can't be. Raito has dozens of girlfriends, but never really stayed with one for long. Except for Misa, she's the first for Raito to stay with for more than two weeks.

"Let's keep searching, like the boss said." Mogi insisted, turning right onto another street.

"Yea, Raito's life is at stake." Yagami-san mumbled, most likely telling himself to stay as calm as possible.

Aizawa pats the cheif's shoulder in comfort. "Raito is smart, I bet he's planning on a way to escape right now. We'll find him."

Yagami-san nodded. "We'll find him...we'll find him."

* * *

D: well then, there's the end of this chappy. Again I'm still in a bit of shock of the many reviews and all. thnx to everyone who reviewed! From now I'll do my best, for I'm getting the hang of these characters as I start to learn more about them.XD

1) don't ask me about the purple cow thing, it works for my friend at school whenever she sneezes. she thinks of a purple cow and it stops her from sneezing...never works for me but it sure does work for her.

Review plz!


	6. Reflection

* * *

Death: well then, since I'm bored and feeling lucky today, I'll update! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 6 **Reflection

* * *

By 7 in the morning, everyone in the Kira investigation is tired. Even L is feeling the effects from staying up all night and into the morning. Only having that one nap when Watari came in to check on the genius detective. In an hour's time the women he had Watari contact will arive and help with the search.

Watari is getting worried over L's health as well as his mental stage. He would be more snappy, more ambitious to find Raito when another hour passes. L is getting so emotional Watari feels that the detective might snap and won't be able to hold in any of his emotions he's been keeping in over the years. Fatigue is also wearing down L's spirits, making it a bit harder to believe if this is the L that everyone knows.

But L isn't the only one, Yagami-san and Aizawa are getting anxious as well. Both are worried over if Raito is dead, while Mogi is getting close to sleeping on the wheel. By four in the morning Mogi pulled over to take a nap with the other two. Now the three are sharing coffee in hopes of the caffine to keep them awake.

When Misa learned of Raito's kidnap, she became furious. She stayed up the whole night screaming and blaming L. All Watari can feel for the girl is pity for her over reactions. L only wants her to just shut up and never talk again. For the most part, he was able to keep his anger in throughout the night. At least until she hit a nerve.

_"I can't believe you let Raito-kun be kidnapped right under your nose! Your only friend none of the less, most likely sleeping in the same bed! Why aren't you doing anything?! He could be dead right now!" _Misa shrieked.

Clenching his teeth and fist, L feels ready to snap. Grabbing the microphone, L let out his anger.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!? I'm doing the best I can to find Raito-kun, now why don't you just shut up and _stay quite for the rest of your life_!"

Misa flinched and sat down in response. Too shocked of Ryuuzaki's reaction, as well as the angry tone in his voice. Soon enough tears formed in her eyes as she curled into a ball on the couch. In fear of Ryuuzaki getting on her case again for being too loud, Misa tried her best to only sob and let the tears fall silently. L mentally punished himself for the stupid reaction as his head slammed itself on the table.

Seeing the reaction to Misa, Watari couldn't help but warn the others. He also felt bad for L's poor condition, not to mention that slam would leave a bruise on his forehead.

"It would be best not to pesture Ryuuzaki about finding Raito." Watari instructed before adding, "He just snapped at Miss Misa for screaming at him to find Raito-kun."

_"Are you saying that Ryuuzaki just snapped? Just like that?" _Mogi questioned.

"I'm afraid so. I think he couldn't take the pressure anymore, so he just snapped. You should be careful of wording your search." Watari answered, sighing as he rubbed his head.

_"All right, but I wish it was better us he snapped at not poor Misa. I bet the poor girl is crying." _Mogi said before taking one more sip of his coffee and started the car to start searching again.

Soon after Watari could hear L slamming his head on the table continuously. The old man sighed. _'Well,' _he thought. _'at least he's not hitting his head too hard.' _

* * *

Whimpering, the genius found himself being dressed and then dragged out of the cold room. The twenty year old didn't complain, not even struggle. For all of last night's torture traumatized him deply. So much to the fact that he can't remember who he is and anyone in his family. Let alone remembering friends. All he remembers is a pale face, black hair, and wide obsidian eyes.

He wonders if he fell in love with that face. For he can't help but have strong feelings towards the unknown face. Throughout the whole night that face is the only memory that stayed with him. In fact, that was the only face he knows. He doesn't know his captives faces because he's still blindfolded from the first time he woke up.

Just when they reached outside, the twenty year old found himself being pulled away from the others, who are screaming to them to come back. Confused and surprised, the blindfolded young man allowed himself being pulled away, hoping that the person who is guiding him helping him escape.

Running around a few corners and turns, and farther away from the group of women, both stopped to catch their breath. It was at that time the blindfold was taken off. Honey brown eyes blinked at the sudden light of the sun as they examined his surroundings for the first time.

Standing beside him is a girl around her early teens. A yellow blouse with pink flowers, a blue jean skirt, and stocking socks going up to her thighs. Her black hair tied in pigtails as their eyes met.

"I'm sorry for what they did, I'm known as Toki." she said.

"I...don't remember my name..." he stated.

Toki smiled. "Then how about we give you a name until you figure it out? First I think you should take a look at your face with a mirror."

She took out a hand mirror from her purse, which looks like someting bigger is inside it. Cautiously taking the mirror, the twenty year old stared at her for a few minutes. Toki only smiled in an encouragement.

"Its ok, I'm not like them." Toki informed.

"How do I know this wasn't planned? And you wanted me to use the mirror to help locating me and then do the same thing over again with last night." he questioned, she just laughed.

"I know it might be outrageous but trust me, I couldn't stand how they did such horrible things to you. I only want to help." Toki explained, her face showing no lies. Her expression is that of someone who actually cares for someone else's safety, one who would risk their life to help someone else.

Putting his trust in her, he looked at his reflection. Only to see black hair, pale skin, and honey brown eyes. Reaching a hand to his hair, he gently raked his fingers through the black hair.

"This...this isn't my hair...I had a different color..." he muttered.

"If you want to know your hair color, I'm afraid I can't help you. For this is the first time for me to see you." Toki rubbed the other's back in comfort.

For five, long minutes he stared at his reflection, wanting someting in his memory trigger to find out who he is, and what his hair used to look like. All he found in his mind is nothing. Nothing but the image of that one face. But that face is someone else, his eyes, chin, skin tone, and hairstyle is different than the one face in his memory.

"So, what do you want to call yourself for now?" Toki asked.

Moon...for some reason the twenty year old has some sort of connection to moon. Maybe a name meaning moon? He thought a few more moments, trying to find a name that means moon in any language he knows of. Then a thought came.

"Yue(1). For now I will be Yue."

"That name means moon in Chinese right?" Toki wondered, trying to think back in the few words she knows in Chinese.

"Yes, now do you have any money in that big purse of yours? I'm hungry." Yue mumbled, his stomach rumbling. Toki laughed as she searched her purse.

"I've got enough to get a snack, I'm afraid we can't go to a resturaunt for any breakfast." The young teen said as she took out her wallet.

"That's all right, as long as I can get something in my stomach." Yue smiled weakly.

"C'mon, I know of a little shop that sells good snacks." Toki giggled before skipping off. Yue watched cautiously as he followed. He may have escaped those horrible women and one man, but that doesn't mean Yue can easily trust this girl who knew the kidnappers. Even so, he's got no choice.

Knowing nothing of his name, or anyone or even a face besides one, he has to trust in Toki.

* * *

L found himself standing with the group of women he had Watari contact, and standing in front of the other three men in the Kira investigation. Everyone noticed how tired and fatigued L is but didn't question him about it. But if L is here with the officers, then it must mean that things are getting more serious. For L wouldn't show his face in public unless he has to risk his life.

"It would be best if we split up into partners, some of you will have to blend in as you search." L suggested.

"Then who are you partnered up with?" Matsuda asked without thought.

L sent a glare at the gutsy man. "I will be partnered with Yagami-san, everyone else partner up."

Everyone then scrambled to partner up. _'All like little kids...' _L thought as he put his thumb against his lips. Yagami-san stood by the detective, watching with interest as the others partnered with someone else. Poor Matsuda though has no partner. Sighing, L motioned Matsuda to come closer.

"Matsuda-san, you follow me and Yagami-san. We shall try to blend in and search for any sign of Raito-kun." L turned and walked down the street. Yagami-san and Matsuda following the detective's heels. Making sure to keep watch for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, just as they passed the door of a candy shop, a young man with black hair bumped right into L, almost knocking both to the ground. Yagami-san caught the two before they could fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...to..." the young man stuttered, his expression is that of shock once he saw L's face. The detective's own eyes widened at the familiar figure in front of him. The two stared in shock when a young girl tugged the young man's arm.

_'He looks like Raito-kun...but his hair...' _L thought as he brought his thumb to his mouth. L also noticed that the only difference between Raito and this young man is the hair color. Is this Raito with his hair dyed black? Or is this some look alike?

_'That face, its exactly like my memory! Only in real life...who is he?' _Yue wondered, unsure wether to ask for the other man's name or not.

"Hey, doesn't he look like Raito-kun?" Matsuda pointed out. Yagami-san blinked as he looked over the young man. Now that he mentioned it, he does look like Raito. Only with black hair instead of auburn red.

"Who?" the boy asked. Yagami-san's thoughts of this young man as Raito drastically went down. _'This can't be Raito, he would've recognized us.'_ he told himself.

_'What's this? Did he forget everything? Or is this really someone else?' _L wondered, pulling his thumb away from his lips.

"What's your name?" L asked.

"Y-Yue."

"Yue who?" L titled his head to one side in a curious way.

"I don't know." Yue shrugged.

"Why don't you know? Does Yue-kun have no last name?" L questioned, using his obvious fake curious voice.

"I can't remember my last name. Why are you questioning me?" Now Yue's getting defensive. If this is Raito, he would get defensive when being asked a certain question that will nudge a nerve.

"Why do you not remember?" L continued on, pushing his limits on this so called 'Yue'.

Yue growled as his hand clenched into a fist. "I just don't!"

A pressure point, now to see what Yue will do.

"Do you wish not to remember?"

That was it, Yue thrusted a punch at the other. Being such a child, L punched back. Others gasped as they watched in shock when the fight was broke up by Matsuda pulling L away while Toki held Yue back.

Yep, there's no doubt about it. Yue is Raito. But why the sudden change in hair color? Most importantly, why doesn't he remember anything?

"Yue, I'm afraid we have to go." the girl said, pointing out a girl with curled pig tails on the other side of the street, searching and looking for something. Or _someone_. The curly haired girl then caught sight of Yue and the younger girl.

"Hey! You two get back here now!" she yelled.

Yue and his friend broke into a run.

"Yagami-san, contact everyone to follow and take a look around the main street!" L said as he ran after Yue.

* * *

Death: sorry for it being so short. but I'm starting to have a sore throat. I hope I don't get sick.

1) Yue, does mean Moon in Chinese. but I got the name from Card Captor Sakura. Yue is the Judge, also the Guardian of the Moon. I've always liked his name(not to mention his looks), so I decided to borrow the name a bit for Raito.XD

Review plz!


	7. A Narrow Escape

* * *

Death: ...I am sick.T.T I had a sore throat on Sunday, but it went away on Monday. But all night of Monday I had what I thought was allergies that kept me up all night. instead, its a cold. good thing I survived the damn finals testing...for math. next week is english.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7 **A Narrow Escape

* * *

L ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Raito-kun or in this case 'Yue'. Sirens are heard as they chased after a panicking 2008 Civix speeding away. Turning a corner, L caught a glimpse of Yue and Toki running across the street...with the light green for drivers. Fear gripped L as a car came speeding towards the two.

Tires screeching to stop, but it was too late. Toki pushed the black dye haired man as hard as she could, leaving Yue rolling on the sidewalk as the car hit the young girl. L held his breath, stopping as the fourteen year old girl lay motionless.

"Toki!" Yue screamed, laying on his side gasping in shock.

"She's dead!" laughed the curly haired teen, a menacing smile showing on her face. "And you're next."

Brown eyes widened as his attacker came running at him with a gun in hand. Standing up, Yue stumbled but regained balance as he ran for his life at a random direction. Away from the road, and away from the gun, as long as he keeps running, Yue may escape without a scratch. Except for a few scrapes on his elbows and knees from the fall on the sidewalk.

"You get back here Yagami!" she shouted, running after the said man.

L blinked at the use of Raito's last name. Then this is Raito! Groaning in annoyance, the detective took a shortcut. Turning a few few times before finding Yue running past him. Reaching out to grab Yue's hand, L stumbled. Yue screaming as he too fell again from a sudden pull on his arm.

"Got you!" the girl chuckled aiming for Yue's left shoulder.

BANG. She screamed from the sudden shot at her wrist. L let out his breath in relief, looking up the detective sees Matsuda grinning. Rolling his eyes, L nodded in appreciation for the good timing before turning to Raito.

"Are you all right Raito?" L asked, not realizing he used Yue's real name.

Yue blinked. Raito...read in the Kanji for moon. No wonder he's into the names of the moon. Then does that mean that his last name is Yagami? That young woman, she shouted Yagami earlier.

"Is that my real name?" L helped the twenty year old up, his eyes widening in shock.

_'How could he not remember? Could it be that the third Kira did something to Raito-kun's brain to forget everything? Or did they hit his head with enough force to make him have amnesia?' _L asked himself gnawing his thumb.

"Do you remember anything?" Yue pondered for a moment as L tilted his head to one side.

Before Yue could answer, the young teen aimed her gun at L.

"You! You interfered, so now you're gonna die!" she shouted.

She pulled the trigger.

Too shocked with fear, L didn't move as his fear paralyzed him. All around him people screamed, but at the same time he felt himself being pushed towards one side. Everything happened so fast, the genius detective's mind couldn't register what had happened. Until he sat up and looked to his right. Obsidian eyes widened to see Raito on his side, his left shoulder bleeding.

All of L's mind went to Raito, to keep the youth awake and to stop the bleeding. Crawling to the younger's side, he held a hand on the wound pressing his index finger into the wound. Raito groaned, clenching his teeth to prevent a scream.

"Raito...Yue...whoever the hell you are you better not pass out on me. Stay awake no matter what...hang in there." L whispered into the youth's ear with a tone of seriousness and fear. The younger shuddered from the pain, groaning from the intense pain. His breathing shallow and quick, lungs doing their best to take in oxygen to work the heart.

"I...all I remember..." he groaned, wincing.

"Sshh, you shouldn't talk in this state." L muttered, gently rubbing the other's back using his free hand.

"Youre face...that is...all I re...remember..." the youth coughed, blood splurting from his mouth. L turned to Matsuda.

"Get over here you klutz!" Matsuda ran in response, he too now worried once he saw Yue up close.

"Ambulance is on the way." the goof informed, taking a cloth to wipe away some blood from the youth's face. "And the girl who shot Yue, killed herself."

Glancing at the girl's direction, he saw her laying motionless with blood coming out of her head. With the brain dead, she won't survive. Mentally growling, L turned his attention back to the youth below him. Noticing how hard he's trying to breathe, groaning and coughing up blood every now and then. Brown eyes drooping to they're almost closing.

"Don't you dare! Don't fall asleep on me, if you do we there's a high chance we can't save you. Please stay awake..." L pleaded, gently removing silky black bangs away from the familiar brown eyes.

Sirens of an ambulance echoed a street away, rushing to the sight. Medical men pulled out the stretcher carrying it to the young man, who is barely concious. Carefully lifting him up, and settling him on the stretcher. L following into the ambulance, doing his best to keep the youth calm as they loaded him into the vehicle.

* * *

"He's lucky, any centimeters down and the bullet could've pierced his heart." the doctor informed the task force.

L, apart form everyone else, stood with his hands on his side. Black expressionless eyes stare unblinkingly at nothing. Blood dried on his hands from trying to stop the bleeding an hour before.

"So he'll be ok?" Yagami-san asked the doctor, worried over even a twenty year old who might not be his son.

"He should be fine, it was also thanks to your friend to stop the bleeding or else he could've bled to death." L nodded in answer to the doctor, his eyes looking on to his blood covered hands. A thought came to him.

"Could it be possible to do a blood test on him? We don't know who he is, but I have a feeling he might be a friend of mine." the task force members blinked as they stared in shock at L. Could it be the possibility of the youth they rescued Raito?

"You mean you don't know him?"

"He looks familiar, but we don't know until we have evidence on who he is." L pointed out, not really in the mood to explain everything.

"All right then. We'll do a blood test." the doctor paused as he looked at the picture of the youth. "He does seem to look like a missing man in early twenties, if only the hair is longer."

"The more reasoning to do a blood test." sighed L, turning around to find a bathroom. Now that the young man they saved is fine, its about time the detective washed off the blood on his hands.

There's no doubt about it in L's mind that Raito is the one laying in bed in the hospital. If only his hair wasn't black and a more auburn red then everything would be solved. But no, the third Kira decided to trick them using hair dye and causing Raito to have amnesia. Good planning for Kira 3, L is impressed about how smart this Kira really is. He had hoped that this new Kira would be as dumb as a fly so they could catch him right away.

But it seems they underestimated him. This was all planned out, the third Kira controlled the actions of the girl who shot Raito, then made her kill herself so that the police wouldn't ask her questions. But what about Toki? Speaking of which, she just came into the detective's mind. Quickly drying off his hands, L fast walked to the task force.

"What about the girl, Toki? Is she alive?"

"She's alive." Aizawa answered. "But she's in a coma due to surgery on her brain. They say that she should be fine when she wakes up."

"Is there any brain activity from her brain?" L questioned.

"There is slight activity, why are you asking about Toki?" Yagami-san wondered.

"Because its possible that she wasn't controlled by the third Kira, she could've acted on her own accord. Where's her purse? I noticed that it has something thats too big to be in it." L said, staring from one man to another.

"Matsuda has her purse." Mogi pointed to the goof of a man.

Holding out his bag, Matsuda pulled out Toki's purse. Then held out the purse to L, who took it between his thumb and index fingers. Keeping one hand to hold the strap, the dective opened the girly bag to reveal a hand camera. Carefully taking it out, L examined it. Seeing no scratches or dents, then the camera is fine.

"It should be fine," L said throwing the purse back to Matsuda. "If Toki was running with this, then she must've took this for us."

"But why?" Matsuda asked.

L glared at the so called klutz slash goofball. "You goof, Toki must've wanted to turn herself in with this recording of what they did to Raito. If that is Raito-kun."

"That should be enough to take down Kira #3!" Aizawa exclaimed, seeming very excited about the videotape.

"There's only a slight chance that we see the third Kira. I'd say...2 percent chance we see the third Kira." L pointed out, his tone lowering Aizawa's good mood.

"Jeez...ruin my good mood." Aizawa mumbled.

"But I'm going to watch the video first, I'll tell you when I'm done. Keep Watari informed on the youth's condition."

With that, L left with the camera in hand. Leaving the others to wait and see when Yue...or in any case Raito if he is wakes up.

* * *

Death: well then, hope this'll keep ya busy for a while. now to take a nice nap for me.

Review plz!


	8. Not Amnesia

* * *

Death: sorry it took me a few days to update, been trying to get the cold over with. right now I just have coughing here and there, and the darn sniffles but that could be allergies since I have a big case of allergies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 8 **Not Amnesia

* * *

Later that night Watari looked over any clue as to where the third Kira took Raito Yagami and why. So far he hasn't found any clue whatsoever. Whoever this third Kira is, they're good of covering up their tracks. Its like a criminal running away while covering up their steps in the snow while the good guys try to find any trace of those steps. Clearly everyone underestimated this new Kira. If only it were easy to find them and turn them in.

A few hours earlier Watari got the information that the youth woke up. Being weak and in pain, he only stayed awake long enough for the nurse to give him dinner before he fell asleep. Giving the others in the task force no chance to ask questions. If the young man wasn't able to stay awake long enough to answer a few questions, then it's most likely he won't be able to see anyone for a few days.

But after informing L about the youth's progress, the old man couldn't help but hear the detective groan and hit his head on the table. Watari looked at the screen to see a tired L sighing as he lifted his already bruised forehead. Growing worried, Watari kept a watchful eye on the young detective. For an hour L seemed fine, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen of the recording.

Feeling that L is fine, Watari went back to his work on finding any leads on the third Kira. It went on deep into the night for the researching. It was until L came in unexpectedly.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki." Watari said turning around. Immediately he stood up in shock. "What's wrong?"

The world's best detectives three in one, stood there with tears forming his once expressionless eyes. Obsidian eyes that never once showed such sadness to anyone for many years. After a long term of no tears, they're just about to shed from his eyes.

"Watari...I should've..." L choked as the tears finally fell down his pale cheeks. His hands and legs shaking, would've fallen to the floor if Watari hadn't caught him in time. Kneeling on his knees, Watari held L in a sitting position as he openly sobbed.

"Should've what? What happened in the recording?" Watari asked, shifing a few over grown bangs out of L's watery eyes.

"Raito...he was...he was beaten horribly...and...and..."

"Sshh, Raito-kun has a strong will and spirit." Watari whispered, hoping that it didn't go any further from just brutily beaten.

"But...he's...he's been...raped...even more painful than...when he was...beaten...!" L cried, his sobbing becoming louder as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Too shocked, Watari rubbed the younger's back as he sobbed on. Letting out his emotions all at once, tears running down his pale face. His crying didn't last long, due to his high pride and self control. But his whimpering and shivering for what happened to Raito went on for two hours straight. The whole time neither didn't speak.

By the end of the two hours, Watari realized that L fell asleep. From all the stress of finding Raito with little sleep added by Raito's painful time the night before, brought him to sleep. Gently picking the detective up in his arms, Watari carried L to his room before settling him on top of his bed. Taking the covers up and putting them back down over L up to his chest.

Giving the younger one last glance, Watari closed the door and left.

* * *

For the next two days both L and Yue stayed in bed, not talking or not staying awake for very long. Both keep asking about new updates on the other, only to find no changes in either updates. Many know why L would be asking for any news on Yue, but not sure why its a loop of worries over someone else. In some case it's simple since Yue saw L before he got shot.

But then something happened no one expected, Yue slipped into a coma. It's most likely that his body needed a boost to heal the wound. So he needed more sleep to heal faster, that means a coma. With the youth in a coma then there's a higher chance his life is at stake. If the third Kira knew of this, she will do anything in her power to make sure Yue _stays_ in a coma. L would have to think of a plan, and fast. Anyone who dresses up as a nurse and a fake nurse ID can have easy access to any room of a patient.

If L disguised the task force as nurses then they can say they need to transfer Yue to a safer place. But then again, they have to name the said place. If they said a different hospital then the third Kira will definately go to that said hospital. Causing more deaths added to "L's Mistake List". And there's no chance in heaven or hell that L would make another mistake concerning gambling lives like the 12 FBI agents earlier.

_"Ryuuzaki. The results of the blood test came in, and Yue is in fact the young Raito Yagami." _Watari informed, interrupting L's planning.

"Does the task force know of this?" There's a high chance that they do know, including Yagami-san. But L wants to make sure that they know.

_"Yes. They all know, and Yagami-san is asking what happened to Raito in the video." _

"Asking?" L blinked, tilting his head to one side in thought.

_"Demanding actually."_

"Tell him that I will tell everyone myself, later tonight, around midnight."

_"Very well."_

"Thank you Watari."

If Yagami-san were to learn now what happened to Raito-kun, there's a high chance he'll throw a fit. Being a father, he might challenge the third Kira ina stupid way for what she did to his son. Then that will lead to more problems, making things even more complicated than they needed it to. L doesn't want to loose the life of Yagami-san, not to mention his family will now be in danger from now on.

Whatever "the eyes" mean, L figures they are the power to see names of any face they see. It is most likely that the third Kira has that ability, being able to kill off every man her "eyes" set on. If that is so, then she most likely knows Raito's name, no matter how many times he says wrong. Being famous as such in a game of tennis, Kira 3 will learn of Raito's family members with an easy access. An access known as the internet.

Gnawing on his thumb, L's mind raced to find a solution to get Raito out of that hopsital safely within the next two to three days. The first step is disguising the task force, but then they have to say where they're taking Raito. Anything else they should try will make things worse. Curse any god for letting Raito sleep. Sleep...sleep forever...That's it!

"Watari! No information of Raito being a coma leaked out of the hospital right?" L questioned.

_"Besides you, no."_

"Good, I have an idea." L grinned his childish grin.

_'If you wanted me dead, then I'll play that card of death. But with a big twist, Kira. I'm sure you won't be happy at all.' _L thought, chuckling to himself as he continued to nibble his thumb.

* * *

Later around midnight the task force found themselves sitting in L's living room. All four members waited patiently for L to appear and tell them what happened. The detective himself pacing in thought, nervous of how to break the news to the task force. What worries him most is Yagami-san's reaction to the news of what happened that terrible night.

_"Ryuuzaki, they're waiting." _Watari said, knowing full well why L is hesitating. And he can't blame the young detective.

Sighing, L walked out of the investigation room and headed to the living room. In this situation, the detective can feel his heart pounding in both fear and anticipation. How will Yagami-san take the news? How will he react? How will the task force react let alone take in the news? Will they do something stupid and reveal themselves to Kira 3?

Before he knew it, L found himself in the living room. Staring blankly at the four men sitting in front of him.

"Ryuuzaki, I was worried that you wouldn't come." Yagami-san said bluntly, trying to keep himself calm. His voice and face, shows worry for what he's about to learn next. Yagami-san has a bad feeling, whatever happened to Raito he hopes he'll be able to keep himself calm.

"Everyone," L stated. "I wish for you all to promise yourselves to never do anything stupid in response to what I'm about to tell you. Including going after the third Kira and challenging her directly."

All four men looked from face to face. If L is going this far for a vow from everyone, then this can't be good. Reluctantly they all nodded.

L nodded in return. "Thank you. Keep that promise in mind. You see...Raito..."

The detective hesitated for a moment. "Raito's been raped. Heavily raped I'm surprised how well he's able to talk the day we found him. But it might've caused him to forget everything he knew. His name, his family, even faces of people he knew and cared about."

"So it's not amnesia he's suffering from?" Mogi asked, the first to speak from his shock.

"No, not amnesia. But trauma that is so devastated from the rape he remembers nothing. That doesn't mean that his memories are lost, but rather forgotten and locked away deep in his brain. All we can do when he wakes up is show him that he has no fear from everyone he meets. When he realizes this his memories should come back. Or they come back by themselves." L explained and paused. Waiting for a response from at least Yagami-san.

The room fell silent for a few moments. Matsuda's shocked expression shows that his brain just stopped dead as he did his best to take all of this in. Aizawa shows emotional expressions starting from shocked to guilt, then to anger. Mogi took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as Yagami-san's tight fists shook with such anger his face is sweating.

Without warning Yagami-san banged his fists on the table. He stood up, breathing heavily trying to calm down before he looses control. L looked away in guilt and shame.

"Did the video show any faces of who did this?" Yagami-san growled, his anger boiling in his blood vessels.

"They were good of not showing any faces, but I do know this: Raito was raped by a man and a woman. It's most likely the woman is the Kira we're looking for at the moment, she announced his name when he said nothing. Why she has a man on her side could be a sibling or a close friend since childhood. All I can describe of him is black hair that goes down to his shoulders." L answered in his usual monotone voice.

"What about Kira? Did her hair show up in any images?" Aizawa questioned.

"Her hair is long, the color is blonde with red or orange highlights. I say its dyed and was originally reddish brown." L described. If Raito's red brown hair is easily dyed into black, then there's a chance that Kira's hair could easily be dyed to a natural blonde with red or orange highlights. Throughout the whole video its dim, but its easy to see the colors of her hair.

"Then we've got a better chance of finding Kira and her followers beside her." Matsuda pointed out.

"Don't get too excited, we don't know their faces. For all we know they could dye their hair right now." L sighed, finally sitting down and brought his knees to his chest.

"What are we going to do now?" Yagami-san asked.

"We have to get Raito out of that hospital. There's a chance Kira will do what she can to keep him in a coma."

"What's the plan?" everyone asked.

The world's best detective's "Grin of Doom" made itself known to all four men.

* * *

Me: sooo, what's L's plan to get Raito safely out of the hospital? find out in the next chappie! and no, _**you may not kill me**_. Raito's rape was all a part of my plot, but be glad I didn't do any details of it since I'm not a fan at all in rape. but its a good effect and keeps ya on yer toes.

Review plz!


	9. the Death Trick

* * *

Death: well then, here's the next chap.XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9 **the Death Trick

* * *

"I gotta hand it to you, Ryuuzaki. You had a great plan." Yagami-san chuckled as he watched the news reporting of the death of Raito Yagami.

L's grin never seems to die as he too chuckles at the reports. "Yes, I thought it'd be an effective plan. Also, with Kira thinking Raito-kun dead will make her angry and come after use and not any more innocent men."

"It should be down hill from here to find and capture Kira 3." Matsuda stopped and then used his hand to push the chair to spin fast once again. For once L and the others laughed at the little brother of the new family.

Since they have no choice but to stay at Watari's/L's house, they decided to be a family together. Raito and L the teens, Yagami-san the father while Mogi and Aizawa are the uncles, then Matsuda though older than both L and Raito by a few years, is known as the little brother. Sometimes they call him "goofball" or "Goofy" just to tease and make fun of him.

"What was the plan again?" Matsuda asked, still spinning the chair.

"C'mon, you keep asking when we told you the last 52 times you asked." teased Aizawa.

"I want to hear it again! I mean, Ryuuzaki has the best planning brain there ever is." Matsuda exclaimed, spinning the chair again, raising his hands into the air. "Besides Raito-kun of course."

"Who's to tell the story this time?" Mogi looked around from face to face, ignoring the continuous spinning of Matsuda.

"Oh, oh! Ryuuzaki's!" Matsuda pointed at said detective.

L cringed. "I hate telling stories."

"Tell it! Tell it!" everyone but Watari and Yagami-san cheered.

Sighing, L began in the beginning.

_What Happened_

_"Are you sure this will work?" Yagami-san asked, unsure if the plan is fool proof._

_"Consider the consequences if we disguise everyone and then say you're transferring Raito-kun to a different hospital, meaning you have to say what that hospital is." L pointed out, stirring his tea._

_Silence ehoed the room. _

_"That's what I thought." L interrupted. "Now get some sleep, we carry on with the plan tomorrow." _

_Next Day_

_Matsuda, now known as Reisan Mura and a fake disguised nurse, waited patiently with a transceiver. Waiting for an answer from Mogi to give the ok to enter Raito's room. At this moment Yagami-san is playing his part as a visiting father to his son. _

_Yagami-san sat down by his son's bed, sighing a big sigh. Keeping pace of how many minutes passing until the coast is clear and he can reset the heart moderator for a mistake that will happen only once and with no trace as to who made it. L taught the man the tricks and even tested him a few times to get it done right and fast so he wouldn't cause any more damage to Raito. _

_Glancing at the clock, Yagami-san noticed its been nearly ten minutes. Straining his ears, he heard no footsteps anywhere from five feet away from the room. Carefully standing up and hesitating for a moment, Yagami-san stared from Raito to the heart moderator. Sighing once again, he set to work. __A few minutes later, Yagami-san headed out of the hospital and into his car and drove off. _

_"Matsuda, you can make your move now. Get there fast before they could do anything." Mogi informed through the transciever. Nodding, Matsuda quickly made his way to Raito's room._

_Nurses quickly bursted into the youth's room, without knowing that there's a bad chance for Raito to survive with CPR. Fortunately, Matsuda made it in time to point it all out._

_"Everyone, if we use the electric CPR then we might damage his heart." _

_"But his heart just stopped!" shouted another nurse._

_"But what about his wound? It hasn't fully healed and we might make it worse if we use that CPR machine." Matsuda pointed out, trying to stay calm. _

_After that it was too late. Mogi and Aizawa came in to cover up Raito with a white sheet and secretly keeping the plastic fluids by his side and still attatched to his vein. Gently carrying Raito out, they placed him into a van with seats down and drove off. The fake burial for Raito Yagami has already been planned for the following weekend._

_Back in the Present _

Matsuda laughed so hard his sides hurt, still keeping up the spinning in the chair he's sitting in. Mogi and Aizawa laughed with him, glad that the plan went beyond well. L grinned as he continued to keep his eyes on the screen. Raito at the moment is still in his coma but in a room with cameras and electronic bugs installed inside.

So far the youth is doing well in his coma. Heart rate is in the healthy range, brain wave activity is happening a lot. Meaning that Raito is either thinking or dreaming, either way his brain hasn't shut down. Giving him a greater chance to wake up and be as fine and dandy before his kidnap. If it were as easy as pie when it comes to Raito's mental and emotional health.

L is worried that Raito won't be talkative at all when he wakes up. He might also not even talk to anyone but L, since he only remember's the detective's face. But the task force doesn't know about that, and L wonders if he should've told them about that. But he already knows that Yagami-san suspects of a relationship between the L and young Yagami. If he tells Yagami-san what Raito remembers, then there's a chance he'll get the picture and who knows what he'll do then.

"Ryuuzaki...I think Raito-kun's having a bad dream."

Snapping out of his thoughts, L glanced at the screens. Indeed Raito looks like he's having a nightmare, most likely about his rape. The youth's head turning from side to side, whimpering every few seconds as his whole body trembles in fear. Within a few minutes brown eyes snapped open then closed again from being blinded by bright lights in the room.

Blinking once, twice, three times until his eyes got used to the light, Raito looked around. Noticing that the room is different, the youth couldn't help but wonder where he is. Instead of white walls and the smell of clensing chemicals, his surroundings are that of a light blue with the scent of an air freshner. To his right, on the bottom wall, is an air freshner.

_Where am I? _he asked himself, looking around more closely with a confused look. His sharp eyes noticed a shadow from the lantern next to his bed. It wasn't from the lantern but the light itself shows a shadow of a small object above the light bulb.

"He's smart, awake only a few moments and already found an electronic bug." L commented. His eyes watching Raito's every move with amusement look in his wide eyes, nibbling his thumb.

But if he found them that fast, then wouldn't he have found the bugs and cameras in his room? But then at that time there wasn't a bug hiding in a lantern. Maybe its because Raito has no memory of anything in his life. It's sometimes possible that when someone has no memory of their life then they can notice things a little more than others. Sometimes. But then it is possible...but a really big IF.

_Ok, you know what? I'm not gonna go there right now. _L argued to himself in his mind.

_'Right, you do that' _told a little voice in his head.

The detective frowned. Great, now he's talking to himself over a loop of confusion on the subject of amnesia.

'_It's official. You're going crazy.'_

_...Shut up._

L then got the strangest feeling that his other self in his mind is laughing in response.

"Ryuuzaki...Ryuuzaki!"

Snapping out of his little 'talk' with his mind, L blinked and turned to face Aizawa.

"Yes?"

"Misa's gone missing."

An odd silence echoed the room.

"You know, every time there's an odd silence, a gay baby is born(1)." Matsuda chuckled lightly out loud.

Another odd silence in shock as everyone glared at their 'little brother'.

"We created another one!" giggled the goof.

"Matsuda...we don't need any of that junk." L turned to Aizawa. "When was the last time someone checked on Misa?"

"Um...that was the day you snapped at her. We never payed much attention to her after that." Aizawa pointed out.

_Oh god...Just when I thought things will get back to normal. _

_'Nothing is 'normal' so you believe.'_

_Shut up._

* * *

Death: well then, I hope you guys enjoyed!

1) it is believed from my friend that whenever there's an odd silence, a gay baby is born. don't know where she learned that, for she's the friend who suggested to think of purple cows when you're about to sneeze. therefore she's crazy.

Review plz!


	10. Why Me?

* * *

Death: here ya go. since you guys are gonna die without the next chappie.XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 10 **Why Me?

* * *

It has been three days since Raito first woke up, but he was only awake for a few minutes before falling asleep again. During those three day timeline he would only wake up a few minutes every few hours of the day before going back into his slumber. If this keeps up he might have an over-sleeping disorder. On the fourth day he woke up and stayed awake throughout the whole day. So far.

It's around noon and Raito is still awake. L and Watari are the only ones at the place while the others are looking around in search for Misa. Watari is searching too but by using the media for better updates. L thinks over where Misa could've gone as he watches Raito.

Raito's stomach growled in protest for the youth to get up and get some food. Finally agreeing, Raito shifted his legs.

"Ow." the youth muttered, his legs feeling like heavy metal. Not being able to move your legs after such a long time will give you the heavy metal effect.

The detective at the moment couldn't help but think of the youth's "ow" as cute. At the same time he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Raito. As the youth stood up, his legs wobbled slightly but he kept balance. Using his hands to keep hold on the wall, Raito took his first few steps. It felt odd for Raito, after a few practices his feet were able to remember not to loose balance.

Gaining confidence in his legs Raito walked out of his room to take a look around the place. If only it were that easy. At one glance down the hallway and he knew that he was in a big house, most likely a mansion. And what does every mansion have? Stairs. The thought of going up and down the stairs only to look for food when his legs are weak made Raito feel like a helpless child. A helpless, crippled child.

L watched as the youth groaned and leaned against the wall, sitting down. This is worse than the detective thought. If Raito gave up that easily when he reached the hall, then there's an 80 percent chance he won't let anyone else but L near him. His self confidence is low, his genius mind unactive and unable to help, while his weak body is practically growling for food. Not to mention the only memory he has is his rape, putting his mind on the defensive at all times when someone else might be nearby.

"Watari, prepare some food for Raito-kun. I'm afraid there's no choice but to aid him in everything that he needs."

_"Already on it, the soup will be ready in five minutes." _came the reply.

With that L stood up, and headed to the troubled youth sitting in the same hallway as his room. As soon as Raito saw the detective, he gave L a bit of shock.

"What was I like? I mean what was I really like... before...?"

_His mind is so troubled, he can't finish his sentence about himself. _

_'That's a good thing isn't it? It's better that he'll no longer be Kira.' _L's double pointed out.

_I thought I told you to shut up._

_'Can't make me shut up forever.'_

_Shut up._

"You were a good friend, Raito-kun." L paused. "And a good tennis player."

He blinked, unsure if that is true. "Why...do I remember only your face?"

Caught off guard again, L hesitated to answer.

_'Just tell him. You know you want to.'_

_Shut up! If I tell him that then he will think I'm the one who raped him._

_'He'd know the difference between the voices right?'_

_I said SHUT UP._

"We were close friends...that's all I can say." Raito wasn't convinced.

"You said _'that's all I can say'. _Meaning that there's more to it?"

_'Wow, even though he has amnesia he's still smart.' _L ignored his double's comment.

"A little bit. But right now all I'm concerned of is getting food into your system. Do you need any help getting up?" L offered his hand for to pull the other up.

Sighing, Raito gently gripped the other's pale hand and allowed him to pull him up to stand. Raito's legs screamed in protest as pain shot through the youth's body as he tried to keep balance. L pulled the brunette closer to lean on him, even though the detective looks frail, he's stronger than he looks.

"Thanks..er..." Raito said, trying to think of the older man's name.

"Ryuuzaki, just call me Ryuuzaki."

"Right. Ryuuzaki...I..." he paused, hesitating.

_'Probably a memory coming back...I bet its the one where you boldly kissed him.'_

_Oh please, do shut up._

_'Make me.'_

L mentally took out a gun and shot his alter ego. The L double screamed although only the detective can only hear him.

_That should make you keep quite for a while._

"What's wrong Raito-kun?"

"I...I was wondering what's to eat?" Raito covered up.

"Soup, or so Watari says." The youth tensed.

"Who?"

"My butler, or you can call him a butler but don't worry. He's a close friend of mine." L reassured, making Raito loosen up a bit. But he still had the look of discomfort on his pale features. It was actually at that moment L realized how pale the youth was, paler than the detective.

Whatever he wanted to say, L was sure Raito will ask in due time. Speaking of timing, Watari came in right on cue when Raito settled down back in his bed. Pillows up and against the wall, cushioning Raito's sore back as the tray sat on his lap. What Raito didn't expect was that Watari was an old man.

"You're..." the youth decided then and there not to finish his sentence.

Watari nodded, understanding Raito's shock and reason for the unfinished statement. "It's all right, everyone expects me to be young when they first see me."

"Then why are you working for Ryuuzaki-san?(1)" Raito blurted out.

"I prefer no formalities, Raito-kun." L corrected.

"I've known Ryuuzaki since he was very young, and since then I've been taking care of him." Watari answered before taking his leave.

Raito looked away in guilt for asking such a rude question. Noticing the long face, L tried to cheer the younger up.

"It isn't your fault, Watari is used to rude questions."

"But I-"

"It's not your _fault, _Raito-kun. Watari doesn't mind, I don't mind. You can't help your curiosity." L interrupted.

Raito still doesn't seem to be faltered by his mistake. L sighed, he knew this might happen.

_Emotion distress...about the only way to cure it is by either close friends or family. But how will he react to his family? Will his stress get worse or better? _Once again L's head became a loop of selfish worries. With much worrying as he stood there, L didn't notice that Raito finished the soup in one minute.

"Ryuuzaki..."

Snapping out of his list of retorical questions, L glanced back at the youth.

"What I meant to ask earlier..."

L's heart started beating fast for no apparent reason.

_God, I feel like a girl waiting for an answer from a guy I just asked out._

_'Now you're turning into a girl! You'll be the submissive uke of Kira!'_

Once again the detective mentally pulled out a gun, but this time he also mentally pulled out a knife and a crossbow. Using all three weapons on his "Mentally Ill Double", who screamed and made choking sounds in L's head.

"Why me?" L blinked.

"Why you...?"

"Why did this happen to me?"

Silence filled the room. After two, long minutes of staring back into confused brown eyes, L embraced the youth. Pulling Raito closer in a protective way that a lover would for their other self, or a mother conforting her child.

"This all happened because of Kira. Kira did this to you." L whispered without thinking.

"Kira..." was all Raito's response before a memory explosively came back to life.

* * *

Death: HAHA! CLIFFE! CLIFFE CLIFFE CLIFFE. ok thats enough teasing.XD what memory will it be? (grins) muwahahaha! find out in ze next chappie!

1) in Japan, its usually a custom for younger people to respect in those who are older than them. that's why Raito was so guilty cuz he blurted out a rude question, and he made the mistake of adding 'san' at the end of Ryuuzaki.

Review plz!

* * *


	11. I Did This For You pt 1

* * *

Death: well this chappie is long, just for payment for being patient. after all its been a whole weekend and three days. I think. who cares enjoy!

WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING IN HERE.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11 **I Did This For You pt 1

* * *

L felt himself being pushed away suddenly. Confused and shocked, the detective glanced at Raito. What shocked him is that the youth looked scared, wide eyes stare at nothing as a memory surfaced in his mind. L could only think that the word 'Kira' triggered a memory or two. Black eyes widened in relization.

"Raito-kun..." If Raito remembers the fact that L suspected the youth for being Kira, a mass murder of criminals then...

"Stay away from me!" Raito shouted, jumping back away from the detective. "You...why would I be _him_? Why? _Why?!_"

"Raito-kun...it was only to see if my theory is correct." L reassured, hoping the youth will take the little white lie for now until he gets his memory back.

The boy didn't respond, nor did he even move as his mahagony eyes gazed at L. Staring intensely for any sign of lies in the usual emotionless face of the three in one world's best detective. All the while of staring an eerie silence filled the room. L suddenly found his body moving without his will or consent, crawling on the bed like a cat stalking its prey. The youth shivered, slowly leaning back as L moved closer and closer.

"If you dont trust me..." L whispered, his eyes giving off a hint of amusement. "Then why don't you do anything as I do this?"

Pale lips brushed the youth's neck, earning a gasp and a few whimpers. At first Raito was scared, his eyes closing shut in fear of the other's intentions, his body tensing up but never moving his heavy limbs to defend himself.

"Ssh, you have no fear for me." L paused, leaning down to the collar bone. "If you did then you would've kicked me in between my legs."

Raito couldn't help but agree. It wasn't L he was afraid of, it was the situation. Still, Raito didn't let his guard down. That was until L used his teeth to tease and bite the senstitive collar bone. At that moment Raito moaned loudly to the point it was almost a scream, his back arching up to press against the detective's body. L mentally smirked at the reaction, equally pressing his own body down and grinding his hips.

"R-Ryuu...zaki...s-st-stop..." Raito begged.

The detective pulled away, then leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry. I should've asked before jumping into such dramatic conclusions. Gomen nasai." Raito looked away, his face still blushing a deep red from the sudden tenderness of a kiss.

L smiled a true, genuine smile. Gently raising his hand to straighten out the overgrown bangs. His eyes softening as they glimmered an emotion that Raito thought was never see possible for the obsidian eyes to show. Both stayed like this for what seemed like five hours, when the feeling only lasted at least an hour before Raito broke the silence.

"So...what am I? To you I mean."

Taken aback on the sudden question, L pondered about it. If this young man below him wasn't Kira, everything will be just fine and they can get on with their lives with no worries. But then again, Raito was innocent from the start until the power to kill came into his hands. Whatever the power is, this handsome lover doesn't have it anymore.

"Raito-kun, what do you expect me to say?"

The youth gave L a doubtful look. "The truth, I want you to say the truth.

_I can't do that. _"Yagami-kun, I will say this once. You are the first friend I have ever had, but you are still my number one suspect. Will most likely be my number one suspect."

Raito glared. "Then you're not human(1). If you were then you'd feel emotions we all have."

Even though it didn't show, those words hurt L like a bunch of bricks slamming down on his frail body. A stab and a gunshot to the heart, or oxygen being taken away from his system, choking him from the inside out. Even still, L was able to keep a straight face as he asked.

"Why do you think that Yagami-kun?"

"If you think of me as a suspect but then say that I'm a friend, then _use me _when I was just used for someone's punishment for not telling anyone about you!" Raito cried.

"Everything, they wanted to know everyting about you and Watari. I kept my mouth shut, and so as punishment they...they used me! Just to get the information out, I kept everything in just to keep you safe! But...I...I guess it was all in vain if you damn as hell be a fucking son of a bitch!"

L was shocked, completely shocked. Raito cried on, sobbing and whimpering all the while as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"But that wasn't on the tape. What you just said, wasn't on the tape."

"Just shut up bastard!" Raito snapped. "Maybe they wanted to humiliate me, or you or even the whole world and so they fucking decided to film my punishment!"

"And why didn't you say anything in the first place?" L glared.

"I...I was scared..." the youth turned to look at the wall, trying to calm his crying.

L questioned no further, if Raito was lieing, then there's no point to lie. This is, after all, a Raito Yagami who was beaten to the point he will have scars on his back, and raped to the point of loosing memory. The world's best detective shouldn't have been too hard on the young man before him, then he wouldn't be in this crying state.

"Raito-kun, forgive me." L said, standing up and turned to leave. "You have full power to move around the house that isn't locked, but don't go outside or open the curtains."

With that, L left Raito to think over, trying to find his lost memories.

* * *

It has now been four monthes since the crisis of Raito Yagami dying from a mysterious heart attack. All is well, Raito is slowly getting back his memories, but he only gets very few. By now his hair is now back to its original color. One morning the youth woke up and found that his natural hair color was auburn brown. To him, he thought it made him look fantastic.

At this point in time however the youth doesn't even remember even 1/4 of his life. Also, he's been getting very painful head aches. And no matter how many times he takes pain killers, the pain still comes back within a few hours. L and Watari were surprised that Raito didn't suffer from the addiction to the pain killers afterwards.

First L thought it was the symptoms of the body being used to the pills, so he gave his friend a different pain killer. Only to have the same results. Raito complaining about the excrutiating pain he's feeling in his head. One time L tried to comfort the other by gently messing with his hair, only to have a frightened Raito screaming "ow" even with the slightest touch.

It was so painful the 20 year old was getting to the point it was even hurtful to even sleep. Doing their best, Watari and L gave him the softes pillows in the whole world. And yet they still get compaints. This is so frustrating to L for its distracting him from the Kira case. Raito too is angry at the pain, but he doesn't know why its happening.

But that's not the only problem. Many messages find themselves at the mansion without any return address. All of them are pleads to let Raito go, or they will suffer the consequences. Every time the handwriting is the same, some of the messages even say "We Know Raito Yagami is alive". But no one from the task force told no one about Raito, nor did the youth make a mistake as he walked around the house.

After a little while, L called off the search for Misa. Wherever she is, she's most likely to find out ways to get back at the third Kira. If lucky then she'll find a way to contact them and give them any information she has. Plus, if the third Kira knew where L and Watari are, including mysteriously finding out that Raito is alive, then they're bound to find the rest of the task force.

The first three days L didn't let Raito meet anyone from the task force, hoping that the memories will come back so that Raito can officially meet them like always. On the fourth day, it wasn't so. Instead, something else happened that lead to why Raito was having such pain on his head.

Raito was reading in the library, which pretty much took the whole space of the house leaving a few spares rooms and two working spaces, when he suddenly felt the worst pain. The pain came from the back of his head, it was so intense he thought he was having a stroke or something going wrong with his brain. Throwing the book, which caught everyone's attention from the investigation room, before standing up. Only to fall down onto his knees, clutching his head.

At first L thought that Raito just snapped. If that was the case, then there's no reason for the youth to snap so randomly. The 20 year old shuddered, groaning in pain as he continued to hang onto his head. It felt like everything was on fire, and a bullet plus a knife just pierced the back of his head with such verocity he thought it was for real.

L rushed to his companion's side, the task force right at his heels. Yagami-san trying to keep Raito calm by whispering comforting words, Aizawa and Mogi doing the same as they rub the younger's back. L and Matsuda inspecting through Raito's hair, if it was external pain, then they would be able to find the source.

"Look!" Matsuda exclaimed, holding enough hair up to show L the problem.

L nearly flinched at the sight. It was a tracker, with a needle going through it and sticking into the back of Raito's skull. All around the object is blue and green, most likely the skin became infected from the metal. The tracker itself was flat and covered with some soft glue that feels like skin. No wonder Raito was having such pain in the head, and why the third Kira knows where they are.

"Does anyone have any tweezers?" L asked directly to everyone.

"You're not going to take it out now are you?" Yagami-san demanded.

"Raito-kun is suffering from a huge infection, if we don't take out the source of the problem out now then he might suffer major brain damage if the infection spreads even more and then get into the brain. Now get me the tweezers!"

Matsuda volunteered, getting up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Above Raito's loud groans, they could hear things crashing in the bathroom as the goofball scrambled through the sink. And all of this for a pair of tweezers. When he found them, Matsuda skidded on the floor before handing them to L.

L never did surgery before, nor did he want to do it when the patient is awake and full aware whats going on.

"Sorry Raito-kun, I'll try and make this quick." the detective said before using the tweezers to get the object out.

Raito screamed, unable to hold it back from more pain being added. Just when he thought there wasn't going to be even worse, it got even worse. Yagami-san muffled the screams by giving his son a rolled up hankerchief, letting Raito to bite it as he groaned. L kept his word, pulling out the tracker and the needle rather quickly. Raito dropped the piece of cloth, doing his best to try and stay awake.

"Mi...Mikami...Te..Teru...it...wa...s...him..." he groaned out before he blacked out.

* * *

The task force looked up Mikami Teru, who happened to be a Kira follower. He was on tv a month ago, verbally (and quite boldly) agreeing with Kira and that the whole world should follow Kira as the new god. Also, what they didn't know is that Mikami has a girlfriend who is four months pregnant. Coincidence? L thinks not. There is a 99.9 percent chance that Mikami was the man who raped Raito, his hair fit the profile, even the height and voice.

His girlfriend however had a major hair chance. Instead of long, blonde hair she now has it very short, black with red randome streaks and spiked a little. Her goth outfits are very familiar to the point L knew that Misa and Mikami's girlfriend, who is Naomi Tsuki, got in touch. Exchanging clothes, jewelry, and maybe giving Naomi tips for her new hair.

Apparently L was right. They have been going out as occasional friends do, Misa helping out her new friend's pregnancy while Mikami works overboard to get enough money to cover his new family. But with Naomi four monthes into her pregnancy, which happens to be the same amount of monthes before when Raito was kidnapped and...well used(lets go with that from now on).

But there is no clear evicence that they were involved. Well Mikami is clear enough, but he's using Naomi as a shield, as well as she uses him for a shield to protect herself and the baby. While at the same time they're using Misa as a shield so that no one from the task force can even try to do anything to the couple.

The next day Raito woke up, took some special anitbiotics and announced he remembers everything. It would also appear that the needle somehow stopped the memories from coming back. With it out the youth was able to see every memory as he stayed asleep for two days, reviewing his life. Back to his old self, Raito joined the task force again to find out a way to get Mikami and Naomi cornered.

"I say this again, _let_ Misa handle this." L said for the millionth time.

"But what if she did something stupid and reveal how to get in here?!" Aizawa shouted.

"Are you worried that Misa will do something to their advantage because she's a girl?" L wondered, clearly knowing Aizawa's problem.

"Yes! Wait...no! I mean..gah!" Apparently L got Aizawa so worked up he can't even say what he thinks.

"In due time, she may stumble on some important information and give it to us." L insisted.

"How will she do that?" Mogi wondered.

"Isn't that obvious? Using Yagami-san as a link, I'm surprised I even know that." Matsuda chuckled lightly with only a 30 second victory.

"Oh yea, she still must be devastated by Raito's death, so of course she'll use Yagami-san to contact L."

"She's smart I can tell you that, smarter than she looks. But still, I'd say we leave it up to her until we have an opening to get to them." Raito explained, his right cheek leaning on his hand in slight boredom.

"Or we wait until Misa gives us information." L added.

"That too." Raito slightly nodded, even though it still pains to move his head. Noticing this, L couldn't help but wonder.

"Raito-kun, maybe you should take a nap? Your head still hurts I presume."

"Tch, hurts like hell. But I might as well, damn I hate sleeping all the time." Raito stood up, mumbling to himself about how useful he hasn't been since his kidnapping.

"You know, he's gotten into the habbit if cussing ever since his kidnap." Matsuda pointed out.

"He's growing up, becoming 21 next year, I bet he might be curious about drinking." L stated. "I myself did odd things like that."

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows in question of the detective's mention of "odd things". Then again, he was always like that when comparing himself to Raito's age.

Once in his room, Raito closed the door and sighed. Looking up, he nearly screamed as a backpack was _floating all by itself_. No, not just some random backpack, but _Raito's_ backpack. After staring and being paralyzed by shock and fear, Raito screamed.

* * *

Me: CLIFFE CLIFFE CLIFFE CLIFFE! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! damn this is SO FUN! and my b-day is this weekend! XD I feel SO PROUD of myself (grins)

1) hey Onee-sama, why does "Then you're not human" sound so familiar? o.O

Review plz!


	12. I Did This For You pt 2

* * *

Death: tomorrow is my b-day, but I won't be updating til probably next monday or wendesday so I wanted to leave something for you guys! XD

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 12 **I Did This For You pt 2

* * *

Raito felt himself being shut up by an invisible hand covering his mouth. The youth whimpered, clutching his eyes as tight as they can allow him to, waiting for what is to happen next. A piece of note paper found itself in his hand, it was then that the memories of Kira came flushing back. Groaning and struggling for his release, Raito noticed a white hand and long limps.

_Oh god no... _he thought, feeling the shinigami let go of him. Making good distance between himself and the shinigami, Raito slowly turned around to see-

"Rem."

**"That it is, Yagami Raito. But I am surprised to see you here, for you are supposed to be dead. Or so the news says." **Rem greeted with her usual deep voice that cares for no one.

"Wh...Why are you here?" the youth stumbled slightly.

**"I came from Misa, she now remembers everything about Kira. For I gave her back my Death Note. I'm afraid the fake Kira has Ryuk's." **Rem informed, staring intently with her one eye.

"That still doesn't explain my backpack." Raito knows he's pushing his limits, considering Rem's snappy attitude towards him, but as long as Rem doesn't have the Death Note he's fine.

**"_Don't_ push me, boy. I came here to give L some evidence to get him to suspense Naomi and Mikami. Now if you try anything such as pushing me to my limits then I will use my _own bare hands_ to get _rid_ of you." **She imphasized the word _rid _and meant every sense of the word. Rem, now standing so close to Raito he can feel that his personal bubble is being violated to the point it made him shiver.

"Right...well then, maybe you could-"

"Forgive me for intruding, but I heard voices. Mainly Raito-kun, but I tell there's someone else in this room." L interrupted, closing the door behind him.

"R-Ryuuzaki..." Raito hesitated. For once his brain couldn't make up what to say to the genius detective.

"I imagine there's a shinigami here, am I right?" L guessed.

**"If you want him to see me, give him the paper. I am sure you'll be able to remember from now on." **Rem said, clearly understanding the situation.

But then again, Rem isn't the type to give advice. Is she up to something? Or is she going to work for him because of Misa's orders? It's most likely the latter, but if L gets into the thinking of Misa as the second Kira, he will die. Raito glanced at the paper, holding it up to almost eye level.

_Here goes nothing. _Raito threw it at L, who caught it with one hand. The second he did his eyes widened at the sight of Rem.

"So...you're Raito-kun's shinigami?"

**"Do you even _think_ that I'm this _foolish mortal's pet_?" **Rem snapped.

"You're not?" L tilted his head. "Then you must be-"

"Rem, is there an exchange for the evidence Misa found against Mikami and Naomi?" Raito interrupted rather quickly. Both the detective and shinigami stared with a questioned look at the youth.

_Is he trying to protect Misa? _L thought. _There's a high chance, or is there something else that worries him between this shinigami, Rem, to me?_

_Why are you being protective of this mortal? Do you perhaps...love him...Kira? _Rem wondered.

**"I expect an exchange. Not for Misa, but for me. After all, if I have to be the one to bring all of the evidence then I should at least get something in return." **

"Ryuuzaki...no. L, if we keep Misa out of this, and pinpoint Naomi as both second and third Kiras, will you both be satisified?"

Rem stared at Kira. _You are trying to create a shield for L...why? You're eyes have always given away your emotion. Right now I am seeing an emoition I have seen it once before, but it was from a shinigami. Do humans have the same look when they have fallen in love? Does Kira really love? _

**"And if L doesn't keep to the deal?" **

"...Do what you do best. But it will have to be both of us."

_Now he's saying that if L doesn't agree, I have to kill Raito in order to kill L. He's freely using himself as a shield to protect L. Even though it might be in vain, which means that Raito's life is in both mine and L's hands. No, his life is in L's hands. _Rem turned to face the detective.

**"l'll agree to it, if L is fine with the deal." **

L stared, thinking as he nibbled his thumb. "I agree. But will it be all right if the rest of the task force know of this?"

**"l do not care. As long as they touched the note Raito gave you, they'll be able to see me." **

"What's so special with this note paper?" L asked, holding it up between his thumb and index finger, looking at it from eye level.

**"l don't have the patience nor the time to tell you. I should get back to Misa." **Rem turned to leave before L called her back.

"Rem, l think you should stay long enough to let the task force see you. If Misa asks what took you so long, you could just say that it was hard to find us since we moved. Raito, get your backpack will you?"

She nodded, not caring very much. L turned and left the room, Raito reluctantly following. The shinigami following suit, not making any difference where she walked as she went through walls and corners. Through the whole walk Raito couldn't help but avoid eye contact from L, heck he was even avoiding looking at the walls. He's so nervous Raito can feel a migrane coming on, definately not helping.

Without any knowledge on where he's going, Raito walked straight into a corner.

Bam!

"Ow!"

L and Rem turned to see Raito rubbing his now bruised head, trying to settle down his migrane.

"Trying to be a shinigami Raito-kun?" L teased.

Raito glared. "No need to tease, Ryuuzaki. That isn't funny."

A giggle came from the detective, making Raito rather annoyed. The youth groaned in response to the light giggle.

_It would seem that he's doing his best to keep his Kira instinct down. Is this because of the cameras are showing the task force that is happening? Or is he personally holding it back for something...more personal? Just but a few minutes ago he used himself to shield me from Rem, when I didn't even ask or want. Does Rem have some sort of grudge against me that Kira wants me safe from her wrath? If so, then why? What is your plan, Kira? _L wondered, thinking circles in his head.

"Back so soon?" the task force asked.

"We have something to pass around, when you pass it around, please don't cause any panic." Everyone wondered what's going on but they went along with it.

L held out the piece of paper, giving it first to Yagami-san. He shuddered at the look of Rem, passing the note paper to Mogi. Mogi let out a gasp and hurriedly gave the paper to Aizawa, who rather gave out a very shocking response.

"Holy crap what is that?!" Aizawa dropped the paper, Matsuda picking it up.

Being the goofball, he looked around from one man to another, then turning to look where everyone's staring at. Right behind Raito, is a shinigami. Matsuda screamed, but quickly shut his mouth, keeping L's order in mind.

"Is that...a shinigami?" Yagami-san was the first to ask, regaining his confidence.

"Yes. Don't worry, Rem's not Raito's." L nibbled his thumb, watching the others closely.

Yagami-san let out a sigh of relief. Briefly closing his eyes, he rubbed them in comfort before taking another look at the white shinigami.

"Why is it standing behind Raito?" Matsuda asked out loud.

**"I have a name. It's Rem, as for why I'm standing by Raito Yagami, is my own business." **Rem said in a tone that sent shivers through everyone else in the room.

"Rem and I have made a deal, in exchange for the evidence she delievers to us from Misa, then we ignore everything that we suspected Misa. In which case, Misa is no longer a suspect as Kira 2." L explained, sitting down in his seat in his usual crouch.

"What about Raito? He's cleared out isn't he?" Yagami-san slightly begged.

**"He has no part in the plan, for it is directed to L. But all he has in the deal is that he is to be L's shield, if L doesn't stop suspecting Misa. To put it more simply, Raito dies for L's punishment. When L is still ignoring our deal, l will kill him. I already know his name, all l have to do is write down his name in the Death Note, and he will die." **

**"For now L has a shield that put himself in the line without being asked. More likely he forced himself to be the shield. But without him when the deal is still being misused, then there will no longer be any shield to protect L. lf Raito is out of the picture, then it will be as easy as taking a pen and rid of him from this world."**

**"Not only that, but if you try to become L's shield, then bury that idea. The deal was made by L, Raito and l, and _only_ us. Raito only made himself the shield without L's consent. Now if you excuse me, l need to get back to a very dear friend of mine." **

With that, Rem disappeared. Leaving a shocked task force to stare at Raito in question.

"...Raito, what Rem said...is it true?" Yagami-san put his hand on his son's shoulder.

The auburn haired young man only nodded. Finding all words leave his mind to respond to his own father.

"Then...why?"

"Yea, why Raito-kun?'

"It's not like you to be over protective for L."

"And L didn't get the chance to stop you from becoming his shield..."

"Raito-kun, although I am sure you don't like being pestured, I too am curious why you so boldly become my shield from Rem." L took a bite of some angel food cake with strawberries that somehow appeared out of nowhere.

The youth sighed. "It's like I said before, Ryuuzaki, l did this for you."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Raito set his backpack down before he left. L watched through the cameras as the youth walked back to their room, closing the door behind him. There's no chance of seeing anything after that, for camperas and bugs were removed from that room. Watari was asked to remove them last month, since there was no choice in the matter.

"Ryuuzaki, what are the chances now with Raito being Kira?" Yagami-san demanded, turning to L(who still happens to be eating his mysteriously popped up cake).

"The chances are very high, but he's still a suspect. I'd say...50 percent."

A dramatic change of suspense.

"Th...that's a sudden change..."

"But if that is so, why don't you make any moves?" Aizawa snarled, its not like he despises Raito or anything, its the fact L won't do anything even now.

"Think about it, if I send Raito-kun behind bars then I will no longer have a shield. With that in Rem's mind, she will get rid of me with no hesitation. Also, she will aslo get rid of you all. Raito is your shield as well, so if we make a move on him as Kira then its most likely we will all die. If Raito is Kira, it will help him, but then again it will kill him. From now on we have to be careful."

The others gasped, Yagami-san gaped like a fish out of water.

"For now, you should all go to bed. We shall look at the evidence Rem gave us tomorrow." L stood up, finishing his cake and left the room.

"Wait...what if Rem tells Misa that Raito is alive?" Aizawa questioned, clearly not sure if Rem is to be fully trusted.

"I believe Rem has a good sense of judgement, she won't tell Misa."

"But-"

Aizawa didn't get to finish his sentence when L slammed the door behind him. Leaving the conversation there, L made his way to his shared room with Raito. Eagerness coursed through L, wondering exactly the _real reason_ why Raito is being his shield. Why? Is it some way to keep Kira alive? To protect Misa? OR to protect L? Or is there...something more?

Once he changed into his pajamas, to Raito's surprise, L wears light blue, loose pjs with teddy bears decorated all over. Raito, who has been lying in his bed with his own night clothes, red long pj bottoms and matching red shirt. The moment L came into the room, Raito was getting a bit drowsy. When the other came in, Raito turned his head to where his face met the pillow in a groan of "hello nice to meet you pillow, this is my face."

After changing clothes, L climbed into the same bed, ignoring his own. Realizing this, Raito let out another groan, feeling a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Being too tired and drowsy to care, Raito allowed it anyway.

"Kira...why are you so persistant to keep me alive?" L whispered to Raito's ear.

Raito tensed, shivered slightly at the detective's question. "l thought l told you, I did that for you."

"But why? Why are you going so far to keep me alive when it's clear that we're enemies."

The other sighed, slowly turning to the other side to face L. "L...people can change, and you certainly changed me."

L didn't answer. Not that Raito expected one, but it was more likely it was an encouragement to continue.

"l guess what l'm saying is...well..." Raito blushed, hesitating for another moment.

"L...I love you."

* * *

Death: YAYZ! Raito-kun is the first to confess. What will L do in response? find out in the next chappie! I am SO EVIL. XP

Sorry to burst yer bubble Shadow-L-Chan, for it wasn't Ryuk. but I promise he'll make a very funny and yet dramatic appearance. I have an idea in mind and here's a hint: apple.XD

Note: to clear some confusion, the way everyone keeps calling Raito a "shield" to L, is to of course protect him from Rem. But why I use the word 'shield' is because of the Death Note Another Note the Los Angelos BB Murders, which my friend Cookie-chan, who I mentioned two times before, let me borrow and read. It was fun to read, for it almsot fooled me but I knew it was this one guy in the story to be BB, the suspect to the killings in LA. but what surprised me is that it was written by Mello.

Review plz!


	13. A Floating Apple?

* * *

Death: ...lets just say my weekend sucks. the only thing that came out of it is some family time that we never do, and everyone here cheering for a happy b-day to me. -sigh- sadly there was no party. BUT here's something that will lighten anyone's spirits!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 13 **A Floating...Apple?

* * *

Over the next few weeks Rem would visit when she is able to, bringing more and more news of Mikami and Naomi. Nothing very suspicious, other than the information of the Death Note's ability, and all of the rules. One day though, Rem came with only one little fact concerning Naomi's name.

"Hey Rem, what's new now?" Matsuda greeted to the shinigami. So far he's the only one who actually talks to Rem like a normal person, to everyone's surprise.

**"l was told to tell you that Naomi is using an aliased name. This of course l already know, but l was just given the ok to tell you."**

"What's her real name?" L asked first, turning from his cake to glance at Rem.

**"Nyoko Shinigami...l know it seems strange that she has "God of Death" as her last name, but that is indeed her last name. She also has the Eye of the Shinigami, from the time she was born."**

Aizawa stood up, shocked as everyone else in the room. "How can she be born with the eyes? Is that possible?"

**"lt is rare, but that doesn't mean it isn't impossible. Why it happens then you'd better ask a different shinigami, for l don't know." **Rem turned to Raito.

The youth raised an eye brow. "Something wrong?"

**"...l do not care about you. But l should tell you to that a certain_ baka_ will try something stupid that will lighten his _boredom_." **Raito instantly got the hint from the word 'boredom'.

"Does he planning on killing my son?" Yagami-san questioned, his forehead sweating in his nervous state.

**"No, not kill, but more likely give him a scare."**

The elder Yagami sighed in relief. Wiping away on his forehead, now calm.

"An idiot? All I can think of is the goofball." Raito pointed to Matsuda.

"Hey!" said goofball pouted.

**"Who l'm talking about isn't human." **The shinigami lighlty growled, sending shivers to the task force.

"Then you mean to say we're looking for another shinigami...interesting." L didn't show it, but he noticed Raito looking at his watch, the hand twitching.

Raito bit his lip. _Looks like l'm ditching the watch._

"Well if l'm not going to die from this other shinigami, l'm sure l can handle the stupidity." Raito fiddled with his watch, trying to take if off while Rem disappeared.

"What are you doing with your watch?" Yagami-san asked, it was a watch that Raito very rarely took off.

The auburn haired man smiled. "Giving it to Ryuuzaki." hel

Said detective stared curiously at the offered watch. "I don't need such accessories, so why give it to me?"

Raito chuckled softly. "Let your curiosity solve it. I'm going to take a shower."

L held up the ticking object, curious as to why Raito will hand him the watch in the first place.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A thought came, if it isn't on the _outside _of the watch, then it's the _inside. _L turned the the watch to the three buttons. One to reset the minutes, one for the stopwatch, and then the third must be some sort of secret way to open up something. The button in the middle for some reason makes L even more curious.

Taking his index finger, the detective pushed it once. Nothing unusual came. He tried pushing it twice, three times, and then he tried four times to find a small, secret compartment open. L blinked, seeing a small needle, and three small pieces of note paper. _Death Note _paper.

"Yagami-san...the percentage of your son being Kira is...99.9 percent."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" the older man jumped up.

"I am being very serious Yagami-san, with all due respect. I wish it weren't the case of him being Kira."

* * *

_It may have shorten my time here, giving L that watch. But I have no choice. After what happened last night...No, Light Yagami get yourself straight! You did the right thing to turn it in. _Raito fought a mental war with himself.

Stripping himself from his clothes before standing in the shower, turning on the cold water. His back shivered from the cold contact, grunting as his forehead met the wall. Usually Raito would run warm water, or even hot but for the first time in years he turns on the cold water. It may be cold, but it helps numb his senses.

Now with his body calm, Raito's mind went back to last night. When he confessed to L.

_Flashback_

_"L...l love you."_

_The other man stared in shock at Raito. He sure didn't expect that one. Just how long has Raito been having those feelings? _

_"Raito-kun...l am flattered that you have these feelings...but l can't have any feelings other than friendship for my suspect." L said in his usual monotone voice._

_"Bastard." _

_L blinked. "What?"_

_"You keep your feelings to yourself, afraid for anything that might danger your life. That l can understand, but you take it too far. You try to keep your life in a box where no one can enter or catch even a glimpse of your world." Raito turned to his right with a heavy sigh, his back facing the other._

_'How much of my life does he understand?' L asked himself, surely they couldn't be the same. Raito grew up with a loving family, a good father and everyone admires him. L on the other hand, had none of that. Although Watari is the closest the detective had for a parent, but then again he was like that to every orphan in Whammy's House._

_"What is it like? To grow up in a loving family?" _

_Raito thought for a moment. _

_"I guess its what any orphan or abused child wants. But it can sometimes be a pain, for I've been known to be the smartest kid my whole life. Mom would always ask the same questions about test scores when she knows I always get 100 percent." _

_"What about Sayu and Yagami-san?"_

_"Outo-san was always my model, he taught me everything about justice. Sayu at first I thought she'd be in the way all the time when she came into the world, for I hoped for a brother. But in the end she turned out so cheerful and a bit clumsy it always made me laugh. Other than that she can be annoying."_

_"Still, at least you have a family." L muttered, nuzzling the back of Raito's neck. _

_"L...l am sorry but sometimes you are lucky...its difficult to say, for l'll never know what happened in your childhood. But to me you're lucky. All my life l wanted to just shut the whole world out and just do what I'm best at." _

_"Which is?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? Solving cases. Or just read as many books the world can give me."_

_"Kira...if only you weren't Kira, I'd do anything to keep you safe." L confessed, pulling the youth closer._

_"That's the problem. I first thought I can clean the world as such from criminals...but now I realize it isn't worth it."_

_L raised his head turning Raito to lay on his back. Their eyes met with the expression of what people see all the time. The two detectives just doesn't understand the feeling._

_"Raito-kun, do you really mean that?"_

_"By everything that is meaningful to me, yes I mean it." Raito sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before going on. "At the moment the most important thing to me is you, not dead, but alive and well."_

Raito suddenly let out a very noticable shiver. And it wasn't from the now very cold water raining down his back. Looking around, the auburn haired man couldn't help but feel like he's being watched. Turning off the water, Raito stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

Gently rubbing the cloth on his hair then moved down to wipe off his body before wrapping it around his waist. As the youth put on his boxers and a pair of black pants, the feeling of being watched still didn't go away. Even as he put the towel back in the bathroom, Raito began to get nervous. He walked out of the bathroom and stood in the bedroom.

"Rem?"

The second the name escaped his mouth the bathroom door slammed shut. Mahogony eyes widened, without any thought his legs carried him into the hall, almost tripping in their haste to get away. The door he just came through shut, and the click of the lock reached the youth's ears.

"Hey!" Raito snapped, shaking the door to try and to open it.

"Damn it." the youth cursed, turning away from the door and shivered.

"How did it get so damn cold?!" Raito looked down, noticing he was shirtless and his skin still somewhat wet. "Oh."

In the investigation room, everyone watched with much interest at Raito being forced out of his room with no shirt. Well everyone but Yagami-san, his facial expression is rather a little embarrassed of his son not putting on a shirt before being locked out. Mogi and Aizawa staring with their mouthes agap like fish, Matsuda as curious as a cat until he noticed L's expression.

Although the other three men couldn't see the detective's face, Matsuda got a good view. He almost gasped at the lust craving look in those obsidian eyes. He decided not to question L about it, and kept a mental note of it before turning his attention back to Raito. Who happens to be cursing as he found every room he found locked.

Everyone in the investigation, except for Raito, could see the shinigami following him. The small pieces of paper from the young Yagami's watch was passed around, therefore seeing this different shinigami. The second they saw him their minds went straight to Rem's warning of a baka lighting up his boredom on Raito.

At the moment the shinigami pulled out an apple and chuckled.

Raito felt a tap on his left shoulder. Turning around, expecting to see someone in the team, only to find nothing. He looked around, still seeing nothing. Shrugging to himself Raito turned back to find an unlocked room and find a spare shirt. Another tap, this time his other shoulder. Looking over again, still no one there.

"What the heck is going on?" Raito asked, though didn't get an answer.

The youth began to pick up the pace. The idea of finding a spare shirt left his mind and most likely never coming back until all of this joking business of over with.

As he kept walking, the tapping went on and it annoyed him as hell. He wanted to know what object the shinigami is using to tap him, but he sure didn't seem to realize that every time he turned around the object would float just above his head. Just barely missing his wet hair. It wasn't until Raito passed by a mirror when he saw the object.

"An...apple?" Raito blinked, staring at the mirror.

The apple jumped up and down, as if to cheer for the youth's guess. He raised an eyebrow as the apple celebrated for Raito's little victory.

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised. Now leave me alone." Raito's words surprised both the shinigami and the team.

**"Eh?! But Raito, I haven't seen you for so long. Not to mention its been quite boring!" **he retorted, then remembering that the young man can't see or hear him.

The investigation team watched as the dark shinigami took out a page of his Death Note tied to his waist and offered it to Raito. The youth blinked at it, before changing from shock to a glare.

"I don't think so. Now leave me alone shinigami."

L pulled his thumb away from his mouth. _He's refusing to say the shinigami's name! Why is he just calling him a shinigami? Does his heart still beat to be Kira again? _

The shinigami threw his apple at Raito in response. Lucky that it didn't hit the back of Raito's head when its still a little infected.

"Ow! Damn you shinigami to hell!"

**"Hehe, I'm _from_ hell! You should know that by now Raito." **the shinigami chuckled.

L slammed a fist on the table. "Darn it! Why is he refusing to say the shinigami's name?!"

Raito still refused both saying the name and the offer of the Death Note paper. It went on for five minutes, making Ryuk loosing his patience. After the twentieth time Raito refused the note, the shinigami held it out, and forcefully pushing it to Raito's bare back. Unfortunately, right in front of the youth are stairs. Stairs that goes _down. _And down he went.

"Shiiiiiit!"

The 20 year old's good reflexes came in handy at that moment. His left arm reaching out to the handle bar, saving himself from having a severe injury or break any bones in the fall down the stairs.

"Ow my ass." Raito groaned.

**"Oops, didn't mean to go too far on pushing ya kid." **

Mahagony eyes widened. _Damn it Ryuk! _

**"Now don't try and ignore me Raito, I know you can hear me." **

Raito slowly looked up, the back of his head touching the stair below it. "I take back on calling you cute(1)."

**"Aww, that hurts my feelings." **Ryuk's sarcastic tone didn't help the pain in Raito's rear end.

"I hope every apple in the world burns!"

**"Now that's just mean!"**

"Well that's payback for hurting my ass and making me leave my room shirtless!" Raito reasoned, slowly standing up as he gripped his behind in pain.

**"I was bored."**

"That doesn't mean you have to kill me by pushing me down the stairs. Baka."

**"I can't help myself when I'm bored."**

"Yea yea, now do me a favor and open the nearest door so I can plomp down on the bed so I can cure the pain in my ass?" Raito hissed, limping as he walked to the nearest door, away from the stairs.

**"You're as snappy and as demanding as a female shinigami." **Ryuk commented, his torso going through the door and unlocked it.

"Thats your own fault Ryuk." Raito mermured before walking to the bedroom and fell face down onto the bed.

**"How is that my fault?" **Ryuk asked innocently, tilting his head slightly.

"Jwust shwut ooumph." was all Raito said through the pillow.

* * *

Death: well there ya go. Ryuk is bored as usual.XD

1) I don't know if its known in the manga selled in stores, for I read Death Note online. And there was this one time where Raito called Ryuk cute. "For a shinigami, you're cute." was what he said...I think. I have to reread it again.

Review plz!


	14. Why Am I Hesitating?

* * *

Death: _well this week is very miserable for us. and since we have no way of getting home(when she should be able to drive but doesn't even have a permit) from school so we're staying home today. _

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 14 **Why Am I Hesitating?

* * *

At that point in time when Raito said the shinigami's name, L knew right then and there that the youth is Kira. L has enough hard evidence that Raito is the original Kira, all thanks to Ryuk. But there's something that concerns the world famous detective. And that is his feelings towards Raito are real. So real that L is slightly afraid of these new feelings, of course he's never felt them his entire life.

But that's beside the point, now that he has found Kira, what is he to do? If he take any actions now then he'll have no protection from Rem. After keeping Misa locked up for 50 miserable days, Rem is most likely going to kill L right off the bat when Raito is out of the picture. Also, L feels as if he _doesn't even want to_ turn Raito in, even if he got the chance to. Is it the feelings of love towards Raito? Or is it just a strong bond of friendship blinding L's great mind?

Whatever it is, L, the world's best detective, is _hesitating_. For the first time ever, he's hesitating. He knows that he has to put Kura behind bars or sent him to his death bed, but what happens when he does? What if the guilt of killing someone you love is too much for the detective to bear? Or will he be just as heartless as Kira and forget about him and move on with the next case?

_NO! Light isn't heartless! _L screamed in his head. Or at least the part of him that is siding with Raito.

_'You know that you have to send him to his death bed, no matter what. Remember? You made yourself that promise long ago, right after you publically challenged him to kill you.' _the L against Raito snickered.

_But...I don't know how I'll be able to get through such guilt of killing the one I've ever loved... _L whined at his double.

_'Feelings never stopped you before!'_

_That's before l fell in love with Raito!_

_'But if you let him escape from his doomed fate, then _you'll_ get _killed_ by _him_.'_

L winced, pulling his knees closer to his chest. He was sure on that night, after he challenged Kira, they both made the same promise of ridding the other. But now they have feelings for each other, so what now? Will the love be strong enough to overcome all of the Kira vs L? Or will their promise be too difficult to do anything? If L let Raito escape from doom, then what will happen? Will Raito suddenly have a change of heart and kill L? Or will they just be two lovers, solving case after case that the world could offer?

This was all so damned confusing! L's forehead met his knees, not caring if he flinched or made a sound from the hard hit on his head. The others glanced at the distressed L, wondering what is wrong. Matsuda however, for once has a hint of what's going on. If he wasn't mistakened, L has feelings for Raito. And judging by Raito's actions of forcing himself to be L's shield, then he too loves L. Only that either both, or one of them is in denial.

_Think Matsuda, think think think think think...I like cookies. GAH! Don't get side-tracked you goofball! _Matsuda mentally slapped himself. Then a thought came, if L says yes then things might go well.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, can we have a small break? It's close to lunch." Matsuda asked, everyone but L couldn't help but notice the confidence in the young man's face.

"Go ahead." came a muffled reply.

The other three men caught on that Matsuda must've found something out and wants to speak to L about it alone. Getting the message, Aizawa volunteered to get snacks, Mogi getting drinks while Yagami-san went to the bathroom. Matsuda got up and stood by L. Once everyone else was gone, Matsuda made his move.

"Ryuuzaki? Um..." the goofball slightly blushed.

"What is it Matsuda?"

"Do you love Raito-kun? I'm sorry if its all sudden but I couldn't help but notice the look you had on your face when Raito was forced out of his room...with no shirt." Matsuda ranted.

L's eyes widened. His feelings were shown? _Well its better Matsuda noticing and not Yagami-san..._

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"I...well..." Matsuda stumbled on his words.

"Are you curious about a relationship between L and Kira?"

"Well...yes I'm curious but I just wanna point something out." Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, clearly nervous.

L looked up to stare at the other man. "What is it?"

Matsuda smiled a little. "Well I just want to point out that if you love someone, and they love you back, then you should follow what your heart says."

"What do you mean by 'following your heart'?" L has heard that saying before a dozen times. Once he knew what it meant, but now it sounds confusing to him.

"What I mean is that you should think carefully and think hard on what you _really_ want. If you want to put Kira behind bars, then do it. If you want Kira on your side then allow him to stay by you. If you still don't know you can always ask him. Or Yagami-san, I'm sure he won't mind his son being in a relationship with another guy." Matsuda pointed out, with a calm tone.

"Why would Yagami-san not mind about 'us'? He's always known that Raito went out with girls. If we told him that we're both in love, it might come in such a shock he'll have a heart attack."

"You're jumping to conclusions. All Yagami-san wants is Raito to be happy, and cleared for being Kira. Isn't what any good father wants for their son?" Matsuda was slightly shocked from L's thoughts on Yagami-san about a guy relationship. If L was thinking like that, then its most likely that he's going through much stress over what to do to Raito.

L glanced at the screen, seeing a cursing Raito throwing a pillow at a chuckling and teasing Ryuk. "You surprise me, but I'll think about it. Arigato, Matsuda."

The said goofball grinned a childish grin, not one like L's but still a childish grin. Happy that he was a great help for the stressed out detective. Though Matsuda is secretly hoping that the two would figure a way to stay together and not worry about the whole Kira situation.

As if on que, the other three men came back. They noticed that L was in a rather better mood then before, and Matsuda's victory grin. All they could do is smile and hand out snacks and drinks, making sure to give L some strawberry angel food cake. Who showed his own childish grin at the sight of the cake. Though it lasted for a few seconds, L's grin was enough to let everyone know he's back to his normal self. For now at least. With L happy, the three men didn't question neither Matsuda or L what was wrong.

* * *

After a few rounds of throwing pillows and cursing Ryuk, Raito was for sure everyone else watching was laughing their heads off. Everytime Raito throws the pillow it goes right through Ryuk's stomach, making the dark shinigami to laugh. Of course making Raito even angryer so he kept throwing pillows and cursing until his arms and mouth were tired.

Once tired, Raito let out a heavy sigh and fell on the bed facing the ceiling. Alot has been on his mind lately. First confessing his love to L last night, only to be rejected. Then having a little scare by Ryuk (not to mention almost killed) and falling down stairs. Now he's just finished throwing pillows at the laughing shinigami. With all of that done, Raito thought about the Kira investigation.

By now L is bound to be 100 percent sure that Raito is Kira. Everything is crystal clear. Raito is smart, has good hacking skills, had a back up plan of killing with the pieces of Death Note paper in his watch, and now there's Ryuk. By the way the two have been acting around each other, its very clear that they once knew each other. Rem as well with Misa _and_ Raito, but they're out of this thanks to the deal they made. Or at least Misa is.

**"Hey, Raito, l don't know if l should tell ya this, but yer son is gonna be born on yer birthday." **

Both L's and Raito's minds stopped in an instant. Eyes widening as one quickly sat up while the other stood up.

"WHAT!?"

**"You heard me, yer son is gonna be born on yer birthday, Feburary 28 right? Isn't that your birthday?"**

"Ryuk...how the hell do you know that? How do you even know if its a son?" Raito asked, after regaining his posture.

**"Rem told me, she saw Misa write down Nyoko Shinigami's death on Febuaray 28 at noon, after giving birth. Rem saw the child through Nyoko, and she could tell it was a boy." **

"If l even live that long then what am l supposed to do with him?" Raito's words gave L some doubts about Kira.

**"Huh? What d'ya mean if 'l live that long'?" **

"Exactly what it means damn it!" Raito cursed, practically pulling his hair.

**"Raito...you're not turning yourself in...are you?" **Ryuk asked with a concerned tone.

"I already did." Ryuk's eyes widened. "This morning, I turned in my watch that had little pieces of paper from the Death Note."

It was then that the Task Force listened intensely. L hoping that, in some way, Raito will make a point that he wants to stay by L's side. Yagami-san going pale, his mind screaming for Raito to stop saying such things, but his mouth lost all its years of talking to try and say anything. Mogi and Aizawa on the other hand giving confused looks as they noticed Matsuda's hopeful look.

**"...Exacly what do you plan on doing now?"**

"Hopefully I can help take out Mikami and Nyoko. After that, L can do what he wants with me...I don't care."

**"What if he gives you the death sentence?"**

"Better L than Outo-san, it was scary enough the first time he tried." Raito's thoughts went back to the time when Yagami-san did a little acting by saying that L was sure that Raito was Kira. Then Yagami-san pulled the trigger, only to find no bullet inside it.

Raito shivered as he thought about his father's words. _See you in hell, Kira._

"Going through that...I became slightly scared of Outo-san...even though it was just another one of L's tests. Emotionally it hurt me a little for Outo-san to say such harsh words. But I know for a fact that if I die by L's hand, Outo-san will commit suicide for sure."

"For a man like him, fearless when it comes down to justice, to find his son die before him because he was Kira will be too much for him to handle. He may have a great sense of justice, but to him family comes first."

**"Raito...do you perhaps have feelings for a 'certain' someone when that 'certain' someone is uncertain about a 'certain' situation similiar to yours?" **

Raito raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he just heard. Thinking it over, he realized what Ryuk was trying to say.

"Yes."

Ryuk chuckled, soon turning into a menacing laugh. All Raito could do is stare in confusion at the shinigami. After a few minutes of laughing, Ryuk finally calmed down. Chuckling here and there.

"Whats so funny Ryuk?"

**"Just before l came here, l overheard a plan that Mikami and Nyoko were talking about. l couldn't hear all of it, but they said something about getting rid of L and everyone else on his side. They're coming soon, to this building. And Mikami said that if Kira was here, he'll kidnap him. Of course, he wouldn't expect that he would have to kidnap _you_ again." **the shinigami roared with laughter.

"You bastard! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Raito screamed, quickly throwing on a random shirt before running towards the investigation room.

* * *

Death: _l thought of ending it when Ryuk laughed but...that was just a bit too mean. _

Review plz.


	15. The Attack

* * *

Death: well this week sucked eggs. _stinky eggs. _

Kyros: _but we're happy with all of the reviews in return of updating._

Death: Readers, meet my split personality. Kyros, reviewers. Reviewers, Kyros. there, now you know each other.

Kyros: _a little too plain 'n simple there!_

Death: oh shut up.

Kyros: _make me!_

Death: -grins- shut up now or there's gonna be NO YAOI.

Kyros: ...

Death: thought so.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 15 **The Attack

* * *

Ryuk might've warned the Task Force of the upcoming attack from Mikami, but he feared that it was too late. For when the shinigami was leaving Mikami he saw that everyone on his side were preparing for some sort of attack. Preparing their gears and gizmos of sorts such as guns, helmets, hand guns, grinades(sp?), and fire crackers. At first he shrugged off the sight and moved on to find Raito-kun. If only he payed more attention.

Raito ran like the wind to the investigation room, but even if he ran as fast as he could, he didn't make in time. Halfway to his destination, fire crackers sounded the first blow of Mikami's attack. The building shook and shuddered, making Raito to trip and fall face flat on the floor. Judging by the way the building shook, Raito guessed that Mikami stationed the fire crackers on all of the doors going in and out.

Within minutes the first floor of the building was scanned with hundreds of men in black vests and helmets, guns in hand. Unfortunately as Raito tried to get up as quietly as possible, he accidenlty knocked over a table with a vase on top. A chain reaction or a cause and effect (however which) happened next, the table colliding against the floor with a loud _thud. _The vase breaking into pieces, scattering across the floor.

Biting his lip, Raito ran. Cursing himself for making such a racket when he should've been more careful. Just when the auburn haired man turned a corner, five men on the attack came running into him. Screaming, Raito turned as quickly as possible and ran the other way. His right ankle twisted itself upon the fast turn and run, creating a little limp as his pace slowed slightly, making sure to dodge any bullets.

Turning a corner, Raito found himself facing the hallway leading to the library. Quickly he ran his way towards the doors and flung himself into the biggest home library. Gasping for breath, the youth made his way to stand behind a bookshelf. Slowing down his breathing to very small gasps, Raito waited.

_If anyone would find me, all I can do is just push a bookshelf. I'm sure L would understand that its my only weapon against guns. _Raito thought, hearing the doors open once again.

"Hey, where do ya think he went to?" a husky voice asked.

"How the hell shoudl I know?" a different voice snapped.

"Maybe we should split up and look around. There's no idea how many hiding places there are in this big room." another voice instructed.

Agreeing, the five men went their seperate ways. One headed towards the youth's hiding place. Bracing himself, Raito waited until the right moment-

"Hey I found-" the husky voice shouted. Just when he shouted out the first words Raito pushed the bookshelf, sending it falling onto the other man. Books and wood crashed, screaming in pain overpowering the sounds of crashing books.

With that plan a success, Raito ran. Knocking down more shelves if anyone else got near. Pushing some, sometimes kicking a few, and then run off. Turning a few corners of the bookshelves to confuse the men. The hide and seek game went on for a good five minutes. More and more men came in to replace those who were squeashed under a load of books.

"Come on, stop playing hide and seek. We have no time for your games." grumbled a familiar voice.

_Mikami! It's Mikami Teru himself! Damn him for showing up in the attack. _Raito cursed. _Although, this may be my chance for a thank you for a horrible night! _

"All right, everyone, continue the search in the rest of the building. I will take on the challenge of this hide and seek game." Mikami ordered. Raito heard footsteps and stomping as the group of men walked out of the library. A few minutes later, footsteps walked around with such a slow pace its as if Mikami is taunting Raito to come out.

In fact, Mikami _was _taunting his opponent. Raito almost scowled, but held his breath. If he scowled now, then he'd give into Mikami's trap of narrowing down where his opponent is. It would've worked, but what Mikami doesn't know is how _smart_ his opponent _really is_. Raito quietly took out a book, aiming for a few other feet away and threw it. Mikami ran in that direction. While Mikami was busy with a lead of trap, Raito moved behind a different shelf.

A chuckle echoed in the room. "Looks like you're smarter than I thought. But you should know, I am Kira! There's no chance that you have to live any longer when I am able to see your face."

_Damn, he's got the eyes of the shinigami. He might've made the deal with Rem. _Raito blinked. _Wait a minute...why am I thinking like I'm Kira? I know I am Kira, but...why? I turned myself in already! Why am I thinking like Kira as if I'm still in this war. I guess old habits don't die..._

Raito was so in his thoughts he didn't notice Mikami making his way towards him. It wasn't until Raito realized this when Mikami was about to turn the corner. By then it was too late.

"You..." Mikami stared at the auburn haired man before him. His eyes red, reading the youth's name...but no death date. All Raito could do in response was to stand there and stare back.

"Kira...God...you were the one...all this time...why didn't you tell me? God, why?!" Mikami demanded.

"...I gave up the Death Note long ago, then getting my memories back just a few days ago. Now if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here and never use the Death Note again!" Raito glared a very intense, glare.

"What is wrong? _You are God_! Your mind isn't in the right place, its all L's fault!" Mikami shouted, moving fowards to grip at _God's _shoulders.

"Get away from me!" Raito snapped, slapping Mikami's hands away. "You have no right to say such things you don't know about!"

"L has brain washed you! We must get you out of here God!" This is the first time Raito had the urge to actually kill someone just because they're annoying and rather a little too dramatic.

Just when the youth was about to retort, gunshots rang through the building. Looking around, Raito heard voices shouting one floor above. Turning towards the stairs, Raito took the ones going up. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but Raito thought he heard Watari and Yagami-san mentioned from worried voices.

Bursting into the hallway, Raito stopped dead. There, lying on the floor, is none other than _Yagami-san_. Raito's body shook, his breathing almost stopping to the point he's choking on his own breath.

Eventually Aizawa turned around to get some medical aid, when almost bumped into a shocked Raito. Flinching a little, Raito took a step back. Feeling guilty, Aizawa pats the youth's shoulder lightly, hoping to get him out of his shocked trance.

"I think he'll be happy if you were by his side for his last moments." It wasn't a statement, or a suggestion. It was all Aizawa could say to the young Yagami.

"Outo-san!" It took a few, shocked moments before Raito made a real response to his injured father. His ability to move his legs sprung to life as he rushed to his father's side, doing his best to restrain his tears.

"I am sorry...Raito, be strong." was all the older Yagami could say before his last breath left him.

"Outo-san!" panicking, Raito shook Yagami-san's shoulders. "Outo-san you fool! Don't die on me! Outo-san!"

"It's too late...I'm sorry Raito-kun."

"All right men, aim for everyone but the auburn haired man!" Mikami ordered. His men aimed their guns.

Before Mikami could say another word Raito stood up, using himself to block everyone else from the Task Force. Shocked, Mikami ordered his men to lower their weapons.

"What are you doing God?"

"I made a promise to be these men's shield! To put my life on the line first in order to save them from you and Nyoko! I made the promise with Rem, a deal we exchanged. You damned son of a bitch killed, no, _murdered_ my father! Now kill me! Kill me now! Kill me! I made a promise and I plan on keeping it!"

"But God, these men brainwashed you into-"

"I wasn't forced to make the deal with Rem!_ I_ _forced myself_ into being these men's shield on my own free will! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! OR DO YOU NOT HAVE _THE GUTS_ TO EVEN_ TRY_!?"

Everyone, including L who happens to be hiding in a safe place, is shocked to the point they can't think. This is no doubt an act of innocence, it was for real.

"We can't kill God..." Mikami muttered, regaining a bit of his composure.

_Raito...are you seriously going this far just to protect me and everyone else on the Task Force? Do you really love me that much? No, I shouldn't be asking myself that. He made that point many times just to keep me alive. But...I made no thanks or obligation for his actions. Raito-kun...you...are the only one who can get my mind running in circles. Raito-kun...I want-_

"If you can't kill me, then leave." Raito demanded.

"No! We planned to take you away from this place. When we take actions to our plans we want to stick to our plan no matter what!" Mikami retorted.

"Raito, I think its best you leave us." Mogi said, suggesting what he thinks is best.

"How can you say that? Raito-kun got us this far in the investigation, we can't just hand him over to Kira number 3! If we do that then the third Kira will continue on to kill with the original Kira by his side." Matsuda pointed out, glancing at the other men on his side.

"If I agree to this deal, I would believe Ryuuzaki will agree as well." Watari informed of his thoughts.

"Then lets make a deal Mikami. If I go with you without any struggle will you leave these men alone? What I mean by alone is by no longer aiming weapons to kill from a gun all the way down to a writing utinsil and the Death Note." Raito offered with a calmer voice.

_Looks like the Task Force is turning against me. No surprise there...but why would Matsuda even want to try and keep me here? So far I think he's the only one who wants to keep me away from Mikami. Does he know something? Or is he such an idiot to think of me as a friend...? _This was the first time the young genius is confused over a member from the task force.

"Then I'll make sure to spare them." Mikami said rather in a rushed tone.

"After our _first meeting_, I don't trust you." Raito glared.

"Then I won't mind if you watch over my shoulder when I use the Death Note. I swear I won't do anything to these men."

"All right. But know this, I know every trick in the book to use the Death Note in any way possible. Any mistake and I will make sure you won't die peacefully." Wether the youth was bluffing or saying for real, no one knows.

"Then come along. Men, withdraw to the exits."

The young genius hesitated a few moments. Lowering his arms, Raito made his way to follow Mikami. Avoicing eye contact, Raito follows Mikami to the emergency exit. The task force watched as their suspect leaves. Aizawa stood frozen in his spot, Matsuda lowering his gaze to the floor in disappointment, while Mogi getting the First Aid kit for Watari.

"How is your gunshot wound? Do you need to go to the hopsital Watari?" Mogi asked, taking out a clensing cloth to gently wipe away the blood on the older man's arm.

"Mogi, there's no need for the kit. I am afraid its too late for me." Watari signaled with his hand that the first aid kit won't be neccessary.

"But Watari-"

"There's no need for an old man like me to continue on. I am sorry, but I believe in L to do the right thing. Follow L, until the end."

And those were Watari's last words. It was a good cause that before the whole shooting and bursting into the building incident that Watari deleted all information the investigation team gathered over the last year. Just as the old man promised if something were to suddenly happen.

_Watari, your death won't go in vain. With the information against Raito-kun and Misa will be a big step to help Raito-kun. While at the same time send Mikami to death, then Misa and Raito-kun will move on with their lives._

L stood up, and left his hiding place. With a plan quickly coming to mind, the detective headed to the room with all the videotapes in the investigation. The data in the main frame computer is deleted. But there's still the original tapes in the tape room. Taking out a key, L unlocked the door and peered inside.

All along the shelves on the wall are dozens and dozens of tapes from the homes of the Yagami's all the way to their last day in a hotel. Including the tapes from Misa, and the recording of Mikami and Nyoko having their way with Raito. Scanning the shelves, L grabbed the recording of Mikami and Nyoko, and a few from Raito's 50 days in a cell. The detective even took a few from the hotel rooms, including the ones that show of Raito's kidnapping.

With these tapes and a little bit of technology from a computer, L's plan should be 99.9 percent fool proof. All there is needed now besides a little editing, is to wait and hope that Raito doesn't have a change of heart and kill off anyone in the investigation. And, the hopes that Mikami won't do anything drastic to make Raito become Kira once again or make him commit suicide.

_Raito-kun...I can't let you die! You are Kira, there's no doubt about that now. But even if there was a trial against you I can't let you die or face life in jail. Kira...Raito-kun...I love you. _

* * *

Kyros: _and the drama ends there! for now. -grins-_

Death: I am sorry for the death of Yagami-san and Watari. but I wanted this fic to be slightly true to the manga. even though Rem does kill Watari and L, but L is spared and Rem isn't the killer. I somewhat like her so I thought she should be cleared for killing Watari and L in this fic.

Kyros: _be good with the review kiddies!_

Review plz!


	16. Almost

* * *

Death: all righty then, its time to update.

Kyros: _tch,ya, its been like what? four days? and finals tomorrow when **you should be studying**._

Death:...I'm smart, I can pass every test they throw at me!

Kyros: _riiight._

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 16 **Almost

* * *

Days went by so fast for Raito he lost count on what day and month it is. But judging by the continuous raining he's sure its around January. Either that or ealry Feburary. And there's the fact that Nyoko is _very close_ to her due date. She didn't seem to act like a bitch she was from their first meeting nine or eight monthes earlier. Rather, she seemed more understanding and sorry for what had happened.

Either she was sorry because he's the original Kira or having a baby inside her changed all her mental abilities, Raito doesn't know. And its most likely he'll never know, for he intends to keep anyone to get too close to him. Especially a man also known as Mikami Teru. Ever since Raito got his memories back, he made the promise to Rem right off the bat that he would be the first to die among the task force. But also, deep down, he promised himself that he wouldn't use the Death Note ever again. Mikami on the other hand, is very tempting to kill.

It takes all Raito has over his self control to not take the Death Note, and write down Mikami's name. The man is always getting on his nerves he doesn't care if he slams the door on the black haired man's face or directly insult him. Even if Raito does that, Mikami doesn't throw a fit. Rather, he tries to get _closer_ to Raito. Giving the youth a few nicknames like Misa, even getting a few gifts. Through out all of this, Raito is sure that he's gone insane.

However, as Mikami gets more and more flirty and demanding, Raito is slowly loosing his mind. He rarely sleeps now and then, creating bags under his eyes. His hair has been so neglected from the last nine months its hanging down on his shoulders. Nyoko offered a haircut but Raito turned it down with a shake of his head. This of course, worried both Nyoko and Mikami. After the haircut offer, Raito would then got into the habit of not talking at all.

Mikami is worried that "God" is going over a plan to get rid of L. Nyoko thinks that its the other way around. She thinks that Raito is missing L. She has experienced love many times, more so than any average 22 year old, but she still recognizes it. Every day that passes she sees more and more sorrow in the mahangony eyes, his face becoming a sickingly pale, refusing to eat, sleep, even talk.

Missing the one you truly love and not have anyone you trust for comfort, took a hard blow on Raito. During his three months stay with the Kira copycats, Raito is now barely recognizable. To everyone, he's wasting away before their eyes. He is so under weight that his ribs even show when he takes off his shirt. His skin so pale they wonder if there's any blood within him at all. Dark bags under his eyes indicates he is rarely sleeping still.

One morning, Raito looked into the mirror. And he nearly screamed with the one look. With his hair untidy and long, pale skin, baggy eyes, to him he looks like L. He didn't intend to look like L from the start. But it turns out that he did in this hell hole.

_'I guess no matter what I do...everything reminds me of him...L...if you don't do something, I'll escape by going to Hell.' _Raito thought. He left the bathroom and went to his hang out place. Which so happens to be the roof.

There are two places in the whole 5 story building to find Raito. When he's no where to be found that is. First, is the roof. For some odd reason Raito took a liking to the roof, and whenever he wants to be alone he would always be there looking up to the sky. Of course though, he would stay out of the sun. The intense glaze of light would hurt his eyes, since he hasn't been outside much.

The second place to look for Raito, is in a dark room on the third floor. The room is painted black, why no one knows for its always been that way. And in that room, is no window or any furniture. The only decorations in it is a bloody painted cross on the opposite wall of the door. A redwood table underneath the cross, with candles lined up as if there was a pathway to wherever the cross will lead you to. Many times Mikami walked into the room and found Raito standing there, staring at the bloody cross. Other times is when Raito was sleeping on the floor.

Finding him there a number of times sleeping, and the bed in Raito's room untouched, Mikami decided to have a bed moved into that dark room. Raito then let himself being so cut out from the world he never really showed himself to anyone. When he does, he looks even thinner, if possible. Not to mention he has his hair tied back with a hairband that myseriously went missing.

It was then that L found a way to hack into the security cameras of the 'Kira Hideout'. Only to find an almost double. He was so shocked from Raito's new look he dropped his spoon for his cake. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda immediately came to L's side to see Raito. Mogi gaped like a fish out of water, Aizawa nearly fainted. Both men were so speechless they didn't remark on Matsuda's rude phrase. Or at least not from them.

"He looks like a man whore!"

"Matsuda! You keep your mouth shut or I will have the demand to put duck tape on your mouth!" L snapped.

Seeing L snap like that made Aizawa and Mogi a little curious while Matsuda slouched down. Afraid for his life, Matsuda kept quiet and made no more remarks.

"Ryuk, can Mikami see you?"

**"I doubt that. He doesn't seem to be interested into other shinigami other than Rem." **the apple craved shinigami replied.

"Then will you be so kind to give Raito a message, and keep him company from now on? I fear that any longer of this going on then he'll commit suicide."

**"Sure, whats the message?" **

* * *

Raito stood on the roof, watching the sky changing colors as the sun sets itself over the horizon. Not liking the sun, Raito stood in the shadows as always. Watching as the sky continues to turn from shades of pink and red to a purple blue and then into black. Such an amazing change it always catches Raito's attention now a days. A beautiful transformation of simple colors, Raito spends his time on the roof just to watch it. Then watch the stars soon after.

Stars shining so bright, Raito sometimes wonder if they're souls. Souls collected to the night skies and shine brightly. Such strange thoughts were immediately discarded. It's not in his kind of nature to wonder about such fanatsies. Everyone knows that stars are really rocks millions and billions of miles away, reflecting light from the all powerful sun.

After watching the night sky, Raito changes his attention to the side of the building. A good 5 story building, with _no railing on the roof_. The youth stood up, heading to his left, standing over the edge of the top. Looking down, Raito's heart skipped a beat. Even if it was a bit scary, it was still tempting to the youth to fall to his death. It would've worked, if a few others were watching.

Closing his eyes, Raito leaned forward. Only to be pulled back by two different pair of arms. Leading a cause and effect, as Raito's behind met the ground hard enough to leave a few bruises. Growling, he looked up to see Ryuk and Rem. Both shinigami giving the other a shocked glance.

**"What are you doing here?" **Rem demanded, her yellow eye glaring at Ryuk.

**"I came to give Raito a message from Ryuuzaki. What about you?" **Ryuk replied.

**"Well as long as you don't cause any trouble. Now will you excuse me." **and with that, Rem disappeared.

**"Sheesh, she scares me every time." **Ryuk turned to Raito. **"You sure have changed."**

Raito rolled his eyes.

**"Aww come on, not even a thank you? Oh well, I'm used to it. Now, what I said was true. I've got a message from Ryuuzaki." **Ryuk watched as Raito got up, and brushed off the dirt and took his time as if the message isn't anything important.

**"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" **The shinigami chuckled, imitating a cat with his hand being the cat's claw holding onto his tongue.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "If you were serious you would've told me even when Rem is with us."

**"I was told to tell ya when we're alone. Now you wanna hear the message or not?" **

"Go ahead."

**"Ryuuzaki has a plan, but he would have to wait until Feburary 28, your birthday, and supposedly the day Nyoko dies after giving birth. Now that means that you," **Ryuk poked the human rather hard on the shoulder. **"will have to live until that time."**

Raito's right eye twitched. "You mean I will die on my birthday. How ironic. And I want to die now!"

**_'Man, he's snapped. Worse than on that day L told Raito on his identity.' _**Ryuk thought, putting a hand on the youth's shoulder.

**"The message from Ryuuzaki is; have faith in him and he will make sure that the evidence will all turn to Mikami, and anything against you will be destroyed. After Mikami is behind bars, you can continue on with your life with a new name and a new home. Just as long as you agree." **

Raito stared for a long moment. "...Just one question Ryuk."

Said shinigami tilted his head to one side.

"Why would L be so kind to keep me alive when I am Kira? Why when I can so easily take the Death Note as if it were taking candy from a baby? I've already lost faith in L, he should've known when he first saw me through the security cameras."

**"Oh, you already figured that out. I guess yer still smart." **Ryuk teased.

"He would've sent you earlier before I lost faith in him. It took him long enough to hack into their security systems. Even though I'm loosing myself due to an annoying bastard as hell and a bitch who feels sorry for raping me, also known as "God" to them, I can easily understand whats going on." Raito sighed, sitting against the wall and taking out a cigarette. Another habit he took on as he continued to live in the building.

**"Raito...he's greatly in love with you." **Ryuk pointed out.

Raito stared up at the dark shinigami. "Ryuk, you need to understand. I loved him more than life could offer, yet he still threw me away just like this."

The youth flicked the cigarette to the side. The addicting object rolled off over the edge. "Now how will that make you feel? On top of all that, you have to live with two lunatics in this hell hole."

Ryuk hesitated a little. **"Well, I have no such feelings, but if I were human...I'd be pretty angry."**

"Believe me, that's not all you feel. But, I'll wait and see. If he really does intend to keep me alive and out of every government's hands to put me to death then I'll wait."

**"Good, and now you've got a companion until that time. Cuz I'm stayin here. Orders by L." **

Raito chuckled. "I thought you don't take orders."

**"Well considered some entertainment, talking to someone I haven't been able to talk to for about a year, I wanted to take the order. Besides, they gave me no choice to give ya the message." **Ryuk smiled his crooked, crackling smile.

The youth chuckled softly, within a few minutes his 'Kira' laugh reached L's and Ryuk's ears. But it was clearly just a joking laugh.

"Might as well enjoy this as it lasts."

* * *

Death: well there ya go.

Kyros: _almost committed suicide. luckily the shinigamis got good timing._

Review plz!

* * *


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Death: well I'm happy and finals are actually next week. a three day weekend woohoo!

Kyros: _ya baby! some more time with my wine._

Death: note, Kyros for some reason calls Minute Maid Fruit Punch his "wine".

Kyros: _its wine damn it!_

Death: mhmm.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 17 **The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

It turns out that Ryuk's pressence brought Raito almost back to his old self. Meaning he's almost like he was back in the days before he knew L. The only few obstacles that stand between Raito and his usual self is the fact he has no Death Note, and his unusual habits. He still smokes a few times, not much compared when he first started. But in the end it would always become too addicting.

He kept his hair the same, since he seemed to like it that way. But he lets himself known more and more, eating any nutricients to gain a few pounds. With Mikami's curiousity, he found that many times Raito would get two, red apples for snacks. Taking one in one hand, and eating a few bites. Not big bits, Mikami noticed, but very almost unnoticable bites. Even so, Raito still takes two apples every day and disappears into his room.

Mikami would always give Raito some space, but over time he got very curious. He first asked about the apple situation, only to get a shrug in return. The original Kira is still in no mood to talk, or at least to Mikami. A few times he talked to Nyoko, but that was just one word or very few. But many times he was caught mumbling to himself quietly, Mikami wonders if there's a shinigami he couldn't see. One day, Mikami asked Rem about it.

"Rem, is there another shinigami here? In this building?"

**"How should I know? Its not the duty of a shinigami to scan the whole building or small places just to find out if there's another shinigami." **Rem knows that she's lying, but it seemed that what Ryuk said about the message, came true. And another fact, she seemed to trust in the other shinigami for once for a plan to take an effect.

"God seems to be in a good mood now a days. A number of times he's caught talking to himself softly, so soft we can't even hear what he's saying." Mikami sighed.

_Well if Rem can't tell me, _he thought. _Then its time to ask Nyoko._

Getting up, the new Kira headed to Nyoko's room. Finding Misa there with her, Mikami growled inwardly, making sure he didn't growl loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Nyoko, have you seen another shinigami walking around?"

She blinked. Of course she could see Ryuk, but for some reason she doesn't want to mention anything about him. There's a 100 percent chance that he's here to keep Kira company, and it seems to lighten him up a bit. Not wanting Raito to go back to his weak state, Nyoko decides to keep Ryuk a secret.

"No. The only shinigami I've seen so far in this building is Rem."

"All right then, I trust your judgement." With that, Mikami dropped the subject.

It wasn't only Raito's luck with having Ryuk with him, but also the luck of Nyoko having faith for Kira's return in judgement. Such a high faith that she would lie even to Mikami, who never tolerates from lies. Since he hasn't been questioned, and for sure that Nyoko can see Ryuk, Raito is confident that she might be in good use. But then again she might turn against him at any time.

Being Kira, and with a plan to be saved from death, Raito is cautious to anyone who is on his side. All but Ryuk, the shinigami is known to take no sides in anything. Not to mention there wasn't one time that Ryuk lost Raito's trust, a few times it dropped but not so much to the point he no longer wants the apple craved being by his side.

L on the otherhand, is feeling rather disturbed. Not only is Raito-kun being almost unrecognizable, he's also lost faith in the detective. Now that set L to almost cry in front of the task force. The fact that Raito is no longer in faith for his love puts L's heart into despair. A heavy blow like that is rare to occure for the detective. The last time anything affected him greatly was during the time when he was just a small child, becoming an orphan at such a young age.

That may have been L's first heavy blow in his whole life, and now he faces a second. Loosing someone he was sure enough to stay by his side. Someone who understands him more than Watari, and cares for the unlikely detective. He was so caught up to keep anyone out who will to affect his heart, he never noticed that Raito's own heart was breaking. Until now, which is too late to even say sorry.

Realizing this, L openly cried to everyone for the first time. His head taking refuge on his knees, his body shaking as he let the tears flow. Slowly at first, still cautious so no one would see. Eventually he lost his cautiousness and whimpered, loudly enough for the other men to notice. At first they thought that L was crying over Watari's death, but then that didn't seem to fit the profile of L's depression. Matsuda then got the idea of saying what's been on his mind in the past few monthes.

"I think Raito and L were in love."

Aizawa and Mogi turned to the goofball.

"You can't be serious. Raito has Misa, or did, as a girlfriend." Aizawa raised his eyebrows.

"Not to mention he went out with dozens of girls during his high shcool and college years. Not just Misa." Mogi added.

"If you actually payed attention, Raito mentioned that he loved L more than life can offer. Isn't that obvious enough?" Matsuda questioned.

"Tch. That's only admiration, not real love." Mogi rolled his eyes.

"L...is what Matsuda says...is true?" Aizawa isn't sure, but then there's no real reason why Matsuda will just blurt out lies.

"...Hai. It's true. I flirted with him...and that caused him to realize his love for me. I then threw him away like the way he demonstrated to Ryuk." L choked on his words, yet he was still able to reach his composure and wipe away his tears.

"Gomen nasai, I guess my advice to you came a little too late." Matsuda looked down, ashamed.

"It's not your fault Matsuda. In due time I hope Raito-kun and I will get back into good terms." L could only hope that his words come true.

* * *

On Feburary 27, Raito found it a really omenious day. Not to mention very quiet, too quiet. Everything was still, as if the place was getting ready for the sudden attack. Even Ryuk isn't complaining his usual remarks for apples. Mikami is busy on paper work to never leave his office, Nyoko is in her room with Misa on her side as usual. Getting ready for the next day, for Rem told them that the child is due on the 28th.

Raito spent most of his time that day laying in bed staring at the bloody cross. The only light in the room is the lit up candles, slowly burning off the wax as hours dragged by. He couldn't tell whether the cross is an omen within itself or its just some symbolic religion thing. Questions about it ran through his head repeatedly, just when he was about to reach a conclusion, it slips away and he's back once again to his first question.

"Is there heaven or hell? Or are we just going to die and become a wandering spirit?"

Ryuk, who was preoccupied with tomorrow's coming plans, blinked and turned to glance at Raito. This was however, a shocking question to ask in such a quiet environment. Not to mention Ryuk was sure to mention that when Raito dies, he'll go to neither heaven nor hell.

**"Didn't I tell you that when you die, you won't go to heaven or hell? As a Death Note user, and the first to go as far as millions of victims, you will go to neither of those beliefs." **

"I know that, but you didn't answer my question. Is there heaven and or hell? If not, then what happens to those who die?"

Ryuk shrugged. **"Originally we shninigami came from hell. Then we found a new world, completely took over it, and now rotting along with it. I don't know if there really is heaven, for I've never even been there or knew of it until I watched the human world for 400 years. Since we came from hell, its likely that there is heaven."**

**"But," **Ryuk went on. **"as to what happens to those who go to neither world, you could end up as ghosts and wander on for eternity, or just simply carry on with your life as if you didn't die. I'm not the best person to such details such as death."**

"Still, I'm curious."

Ryuk laughed. **"You sure are interesting when you're curious."**

"Ryuk...if it does happen to be the end of my life on this planet, make it simple and quick. I don't want to die slowly from a bullet wound if its serious."

The dark shinigami chuckled. **"As long as if its serious, I'll keep my word."**

"Even if L tries to stop you?"

Ryuk was taken aback from that question.

**"...That depends. If he somehow comvinces me I'll wait and see if he can save you. If he can't, I'll end yer suffering. If he can, I'll let you live."**

Raito didn't reply. Instead, he continued to stare at the bloody cross. For the rest of the day, he didn't come out of his room, nor did he talk. Even when Ryuk was getting on his nerves.

* * *

Death: yea I know its early to update, like a day after its been updated. but I couldn't help myself -grins-

Kyros: _and things are starting to heat up, will L be able to save Raito's life and still uncover love? Or will it be too late for to save him, and Ryuk keeps his word? Find out on Chapter 18 of the Will to Live!_

Death:...wow, you just sounded like the narrator at the end of an episode or something.

Kyros: _haha. Its fun! It's gonna get the readers even more excited._

Review plz!

* * *


	18. All Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

Death: wow. now I am on a role here.

Kyros: _c'mon, lets get this over with._

Death: ok ok.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 18 **Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

By staying awake all morning since 1 o'clock until around 9 that night, Raito unintentionally fell asleep. And he didn't even get a few apples before he fell asleep. Making Ryuk irritated as he waited as patiently as possible. If he were to go out now, Mikami will for sure know that there's a shinigami walking around the building. That's why he allows Raito to get the apples, just to fool the others.

L watched the whole thing all day, all the way up until half an hour Raito fell asleep. If the youth was to sleep, then L should too. Before dawn the next day, L would have to wake up and get his plan in motion. If everything goes right, then they'd be able to confuse Mikami while Nyoko dies. Toki gets her way in and saves Misa and the baby, while L searches for Raito.

About the only thing that may go wrong with L's calculations is that Raito might get injured in the chaos. Not to mention he might sleep through the whole thing, seeing how little sleep he's been getting. But the detective trusts in Ryuk to wake Raito up in time, if not before anything real serious happens. Ryuk doesn't seem to be the type to run away and not try and help his friend.

But if only L had the superpower to see into the future. Then he would've been able to stop the mess that is about to happen.

Around noon the next day, Raito still hasn't woken up, and Ryuk found himself facing his withdrawal symptoms. His arms and legs twisting in odd directions that are always impossible for a human, he patiently waits until he hears the sound of helicopters or the alarm system going off. If he can wait that long then he can for sure wake Raito up, and then quickly go into the kitchen to quickly eat an apple.

The thing is, Ryuk does want Raito to hurry up and get the apples right when the sun came up. But seeing the youth sleeping so peacefully, the shinigami didn't have the heart to wake him up. Besides, he needs all the strenght he can get to escape safely when its the right time. If he were too sleepy, Raito might slip and fall. Or even take a wrong turn somewhere and end up being trapped by the police.

When L woke up, early and two hours before dawn, he found himself watching Raito sleep. He couldn't help but watch, seeing how cute and peaceful the youth was. It made L want to cuddle him up and hold him in his arms, to wake up every morning with Raito in his arms. Even so, he can't do anything until he proves himself to Raito.

Just before noon, Raito found himself lost in a nightmare.

_--Nightmare--_

_The whole building shook as helicpters continued to shoot their guns randomly at the windows. Killing anyone near them, glass breaking and screaming drowned those who are trapped and calling for help. Raito ran down the stairs, making sure to dodge windows and carefully stepping over glass. Everywhere he could hear screaming of those who are dying, trapped, or just plain scared. Behind him are footsteps following his own, both gasping and panicking._

_He found himself at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor. Turning around, Raito faced Mikami. Mahagony eyes widened at the sight of red, glaring back. Everything after this point on, was all a blur to the youth. Either so blurry or just quick and fast, like flashes of memories coming back so fast its overwhelming. The last thing he saw was a gun, pointing to his heart._

_Then he woke up._

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

**"WHAT THE HELL!?"**

From the sudden screaming, Ryuk jumped and over reacted. He didn't expect that to happen, especially screaming coming from Raito Yagami. Looking over, the shinigami saw that Raito was gasping and panting for breath, his body sweaty all over looking around frantically.

**"What happened?" **

Raito looked up, his eyes still wide from shock.

"N...Nothing. J-Just a nightmare."

**"Hmm. Right." **Ryuk paused, thinking. **"If it was a nightmare, with something to do with today, it usually means that it is gonna happen. We shinigami can tell when someone who uses the Death Note will meet their end by their nightmares. Though you're the first to actually scream."**

Regaining his composure, Raito glared. "You never told me that. Although I suppose you're lying."

**"Aww c'mon, I'll never lie to you. Oh and uh, its 12:05."**

Just when Ryuk finished his sentence, the security alarms went off. Then all hell breaks loose.

Apparently Raito felt like going through deja vu. Running down the stairs, stepping over dead bodies, glass, and dodging windows. Screams of pain and calls for help filled the air, almost drowning the gunshots from the choppers waiting outside. Through it all, Raito's heart was racing. Ryuk left to get an apple (which is the worst time to eat in Raito's opinion), leaving the youth to find a way out of this chaos.

Reaching the second floor, he had just a split second to quickly hide behind a desk as a chopper started shooting into the room. Curling up, Raito protected his head and neck with his arms. Glass breaking, bullets flying everywhere, he swore that they were at war. Only that the Kira's were weaponless to fight back. Or so Raito thought.

Outisde, the chopper that almost got the original Kira, was shot down by a different chopper. Blinking in confusion, Raito peered over the desk. Hovering where the previous chopper was at, was another. Inside is none other than the director of Sakura TV. A big Kira follower, and to Raito's surprise, shouted with a microphone to end the attack on Kira.

_"Police! Stop this attack on Kira at once! Kira is god! God is Judgement!" _

The rest of the choppers then particapated their attention to the Sakura TV director, ending their attack on the building. With this chance, Raito bolted out of the room and continued to find the stairs down to the first floor. Just when he opened the door to the stairs, the youth collided to a taller man with black hair.

Looking up, Raito cringed in fear. There, standing before him, was Mikami. The Kira copycat's glazing red eyes giving Raito shivers up and down his spine.

"What's the matter, _Kira_? I thought you were afraid of nothing?"

Raito glared. "You just creep me out."

"Is that it? Well then," Mikami suddenly pushed the other roughly against the wall. "Why don't I just make it so you _do fear me_."

Mahagony eyes widened, within himself he found the strength to push Mikami away and run swiftly down the stairs. Jumping a few times over the steps, Raito made it to the first floor in a record of 5 seconds. Panting for breath, the youth paused to gain some oxygen into his lungs.

Just when he was able to breath properly, a cold, metal object pressed against his back. Squirming, Raito looked over his shoulder to see Mikami with an evil look on his face. Before he could make a protest, Raito's lips were captured in a kiss. The kiss was short, which was very thankful in Raito's part, then the copycat pushed the original out the door.

Stumbling over his own feet, Raito regained his balance and looked around. Just a few feet before him, is Misa and to his surprise, Toki. In the blonde's arms is a little bundle of blankets. A tiny hand reaching out as the sound of crying reached Raito's ears. Mahagony eyes widened in shock. He was about to say something to the girls when a sound from behind caught his attenion. Raito turned around to face Mikami pointing a gun at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raito couldn't help but to blurt out what was in his head.

"You sided with L. Why did you side with L, Kira?" Mikami's red eyes glazing at the original.

Raito blinked before bowing his head, bangs overshadowing his eyes, chuckling. Just when he was finishing up his little laugh, his eyes revealed themselves, showing a bright crimson red. The sudden change in his eye color made Mikami take a step back.

"You want to know why?"

A chopper flew overhead, followed by the Sakura TV chopper. The first one hovered behind Raito, as if to help the youth if needed. Sakura TV chopper directing a light at the two Kira's, blind siding them.

"Do you mind?! Some of us has sensitive eyes you bastards!" Raito cursed, using his hand to shield his eyes. Eventually they understood and turned off the headlight.

"Why did you side with L?" Mikami demanded.

"Because, he was the only one...who made me feel...in away you could say complete."

"How? You're supposed to be my pet."

**"Ooh, shouldn't have said that." **Ryuk chuckled, standing besides Raito.

Raito glared. "You're pet? _You're_ pet? Since _when_ did I become _you're_ pet? For your information I already fell in love with someone else who will be a better man than you will ever be!"

"If you would only give me a chance then-"

"You already had your chance when you first laid hands on the Death Note! If you hadn't then you may have stood a chance, but there was none by the long shot."

Mikami raised an eyebrow, looking up to glance at the chopper hovering over Raito. A certain name caught his eye.

"...Lawliet..."

"What?"

"L Lawliet. Is that your man?"

Raito glanced over his shoulder. Seeing L in the chopper without any cover up on his face.

"You bastard!"

"So it is him."

"You mother fucking son of a bitch!" Raito shouted, turning his attention to Mikami.

**"Woah, such language Raito." **Ryuk commented, smiling as the shoutings continued to unfold.

"You really should watch your mouth."

"SHUT UP!"

Whether Raito is angry at Ryuk or Mikami, those who could see Ryuk are sure that he's angry at both.

"...Raito-chan?" Misa bravely asked. A few other choppers flew into view, aiming their guns to Mikami.

_"This is the police, put down your weapon. Repeat, put down your weapon."_

"You really think you can demand me like some kind of dog?" Mikami growled. Really, he is sounding like a dog right now.

_"We know you are Kira, Mikami. Drop your weapon now. Drop your weapon."_

"I think not." Mikami grinned at Raito.

L gasped. "Shoot him now! He's going to shoot-"

Mikami fired.

The last thing Raito could register in his mind was that he was on the ground.

* * *

Death: CLIFFE!

Kyros: _Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! what happens next? find out in the next chappie of The Will to Live!_

Death: stop talking like yer a narrator or something.

Kyros: _make me. -sticks out tongue- na-na nanana._

Death: yer too childish.

Review plz!

* * *


	19. Strawberries

* * *

Death: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyros: _...she lost it. literally._

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 19 **Strawberries

* * *

Blinking in confusion, Raito lifted his head from the ground. Feeling no pain, the youth decided then to sit up. It would seem strange that he feels no pain, he just got shot...right? Looking over to his left, he realized why. Next to him, covered in her own blood, is-

"Misa!"

"Raito-chan...I'm glad you're not hurt." Misa smiled, even in her poor condition.

"Look out!" Toki screamed. Quickly turning his head, Raito faced a gun pointing right between his eyes. Amber eyes widened, his body shaking, remembering the time his own father pointed a gun right at him.

"Get up." Obeying, Raito slowly stood up. Keeping his eyes on Raito, Mikami pressed the gun on the other's forehead. The now 21 year old forze in fear, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Look at this, you are afraid of me."

_"Mikami! Let him go!" _L ordered.

"I think not. If you try to shoot me I'll pull the trigger. This little coward is going to be my ticket to escape." Pulling the gun further up on Kira's head, Mikami leaned foward. From L's perspective, Raito was too shocked and afraid at the same time to the point he can't move as he was being kissed once again by Mikami.

To Mikami it felt pretty much like kissing a wall, but he was sure enough that its slowly registering in Kira's mind. Most likely hurting his pride as the kiss went on a few more minutes. Mikami decided to take a step further, trying to deepen the kiss. A slick tongue licked and teased the 21 year old's bottom lip. Recovering from being paralyzed by fear, Raito pulled away and slapped the copycat.

Taking a few steps back, Mikami glared at Raito. Taking this chance, Raito ran to his right, distancing himself from Mikami.

_"Arrest Mikami now!" _L shouted, taking this chance to save Raito uninjured.

The police moved in, surrounding the man and ripped the gun out his hands. Powerless to defend himself, Mikami allowed himself to be handcuffed and blindfolded. Thunder cracked the air, rain falling so suddenly and hard Raito became drenched. Landing the helicopter, L stepped out to stand by his crush's side.

"So...you still love me?" L couldn't hold back the question.

"...These strange events, brought me to realize I still do. If you're willing to allow this relationship, I'll be ok with a new start."

L smiled, earning a mirrored smile back from Raito. Feeling bold, L captured the other's lips. This time Raito didn't hesitate to kiss back. Matsuda smiled at the couple, happy that they kissed and made up.

**"Sheesh, if yer both gonna start all over then at least start out slow." **Ryuk commented, earning a giggle from Raito as he pulled away from the kiss to laugh.

A scream filled the air, coming from Mikami. Both detectives glanced at the screaming fanatic, seeing him squirm as his heart attack took its toll. Within a few minutes he was dead.

"Well, there's one less thing to do." To everyon'e surprise, it was L who stated his thoughts.

"What?" L asked, looking from one member of the task force to another.

"Nothing."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, Ryuk, but we have to burn this notebook." L said, holding the said note.

**"Nah, its ok. Besides, I've got my own right here." **the shinigami replied, pointing to the one tied to his belt.

Its been 3 days since Mikami's death, and 3 days of a horrible cold for Raito. The first night of his sickness he blamed L for it. L would only grin and pointed out that all he did was kiss his lover in the rain. The two argued for a while but in the end Raito gave up, seeing how his poor condition didn't help in the matter with L's stubborness.

"What about Rem's Death Note?" Raito asked, doing his best not to sneeze.

**"You could burn that one too. Rem is dead remember? And Misa gave up ownership of the notebook." **Ryuk pointed out.

Ryuk was right, the day before Misa gave up her ownership of her Death Note. And with Rem gone, having writing Mikami's name, L and Rem own her said Death Note.

"That would be best. After all, we don't anything to happen as to someone stealing the notebook and then carry on Kira's legacy." L said, watching as Matsuda quickly added Rem's note into the fireplace. The black book bursted into flames.

"L, do you think I should give up ownership on this Death Note?" Raito wondered, sniffling.

"No, you personally know about it more than I do. It would be best that you keep your memories incase another Death Note comes by from the Shinigami World." L pointed out, giving Matsuda the other Death Note. Within seconds it bursted into flames.

"Well now, what are we gonna do now?" Matsuda grinned.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should move to one of my mansions."

"Which ones?" Raito asked, curious.

"Either the one in England or France." L explained, poking a strawberry with his fork.

"England!" Matsuda shouted.

"Now wait a minute, what are the mansions like and how are they different?" Raito took a bite of L's cake. Causing the detective to raise an eyebrow in question.

"They're both equally the same. Same amount of property, which concludes to 200 acres of land, about the same amount of rooms and all. The only difference is that the one in France has a tennis court-"

"France." Raito called, taking another bite of cake with his fork.

"Actually I liked to move there too, after all France is best known in food. Especially with desserts." L grinned, his very childish grin.

Raito rolled his eyes, stiffling a sneeze. "You really need to lay off on your desserts L."

"What about you? You keep taking bites of my cake." L retorted.

"That's cuz I know you'll let me." Raito chuckled, eating another bite. "And that's cuz I'm cool like that."

L took his hand and checked Raito's temperature on his forehead. "With this much sugar you might make your cold worse."

"You're no fun." Raito frowned, pouting at his lover.

"Who's taking Watari's place?" Toki asked, walking in the room with Raito's baby in her arms.

"Matsuda." L simply answered.

"Matsuda?!" Rati exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Yes, I thought he's better suited as a good replacement. I thought it over and knew its best Matsuda. Mogi has a good reputation, Aizawa has a family and so he can't leave them." L explained, stabbing the strawberry before eating it.

"Well then, looks like Matsuda's the new member of this little family." Toki smiled, handing the baby over to Raito.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Matsuda gawked, smiling at the little redhead with blue eyes. "What's his name?"

"Ichigo Soichiro Yagami." L answered.

Matsuda blinked. "Ichigo? You mean strawberry?"

"Yes, strawberry. After all, L couldn't stop thinking of strawberries while we were trying to find a good name for him." Raito smiled, cooing to his son, who giggled. All the while L smiled, watching his lover gawk over their son makes him feel happy. Not to mention its a chance to blackmail Raito for acting like a little girl over a little baby.

"At any rate, I think its a cute name." Matsuda beamed, seeing L nuzzling his lover's neck. Smiling one more time at the lovely pair, Matsuda stood up and left the room, motioning Toki to follow.

L chuckled. "Finally we're alone."

"I bet you can't even- mmph!" L litterally took the words right out of Raito's mouth, kissing him passionately. Raito had no choice but to kiss back with the same fore and passion. A suddeny cry from Ichigo stopped their ministrations. Pulling away, L gently smiled at the little bundle.

"I guess you want to go to bed right Ichigo? All right then, let's tuck you in." L gently picked up little Ichigo and carried him to his crib.

Raito followed, leaning over L's shoulder as they watched Ichigo yawn cutely before falling asleep. After a few minutes, L turned and forced Raito onto the bed(in the other room of course), kissing him at full force.

Squirming, Raito kissed back. Trying to get back some dignity as he opened his mouth to argue, only to allow L's tongue to enter his sweet cavern. Raito moaned, finally calming down and allowing L to take control. Smirking into the kiss, L's hands roaming over the handsome body under him. Pulling away from the kiss, L ripped off Raito's shirt.

"You...are being quite bold..." Raito gasped out, moaning as L began nipping his way down to his lover's waist.

"Very actually. If you don't want to go any fruther I'll stop." L whispered, taking off Raito's pants. To his surprise finding nothing underneath the offending attire.

Raito blushed a deep red. "...Keep going...please..."

L smirked. "I promise I won't be like Mikami. If I go too far just scream stop if you have to."

"I trust you with my life L, I think I can trust you with this." Raito chuckled.

"Now hurry up."

L chuckled. "Impatient are we?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

* * *

Death: (laughs) well I caught ya off guard there. sorry about the interruption of the yaoi but...right after that my brain went dead. .

Kyros: _haha. a big twist of fate. and now ya guys now know Ichigo.XD _

Death: I thought it'd be cute if L's and Raito's son would be named after L's favorite fruit. middle name after Yagami-san so Ichigo had to be a boy.

Review plz!

* * *


	20. Epilogue

* * *

Death: gomen asai goman asai gomen asai, I'm sorry for the long wait. summer school sucks as hell. not to mention its 6 FUCKING HOURS OF ALGEBRA. yea...fun.

Kyros: _look on the bright side, at least you don't have to take it for another year._

Death: but its painful doing 6 lessons in 6 hours. and I am so very sorry. but writing DN fics is still new to me and so I need to get more into it to write a full yaoi. I'm thinking of doing a collection drabbles of L trying to get into Light's pants. with that I can definately get more confidence to write more. until the sequel.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Epilogue**

* * *

The new family arrived at Paris, France. The flight was long and tiring, especially for all three men and Toki (Ichigo's babysitter and Godmother) for Ichigo wouldn't stop crying every few hours. Now all they want to do was to sleep the whole year. But there was work to be done. A case got L's attention immediately his ears heard of it. B has escaped.

To everyone's understanding was that B died, even L thought so. B must've found a way to trick the police system by either corrupting his files or placing himself in someone else's death bed and allowed himself to be buried until later when the coast was clear. Either way, he was just spotted in London, England. After all this time B hid himself, and with this many years being free he could be more dangerous then he was five years ago.

But what worried L most was the fact that B tried to get information from Whammy's Orphanage. Knowing B, he would've kept watch on any new information on the Kira case, but with it closed before he could make a plan to rid L he went to the orphanage and tried to steal some files that has L's wherabouts.

B's plan failed him. N and M1 knew from the second they saw him that he was B. N gave the warning while M1 sized up B into a corner. B got angry of course, he sweeped M1's legs and threatened to rid both N and M1 if they got into his way again. Then he left. And there wasn't any sign of him since.

Once the new family settled in, each person set up their own work. Well, all but Ichigo. All he gets to do was to lay there and look cute. Matsuda mentally grinned to himself when he walked into his new office. He set up all the connections and kept a look out for any new information. L and Raito sat behind very familiar screens and computers full of files of every case that L solved. Toki decided to take a nap, every once and a while she had to wake up to either feed Ichigo or change his diaper.

"Hey L," Raito called, glancing from B's file to his lover. "How dangerous is B?"

L bit his thumb. "More than you I'd say."

"You mean Kira?"

"Yes."

"But I thought-"

"Kira's weapon to kill was technically more dangerous then Kira himself. B on the otherhand is in a class of his own. His IQ is that equal to us, N, and M1. Maybe even better than us _combined_. But that was back in the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. Right now he acts only to get rid of me and my successors."

"Wasn't that how he acted in LA?" Raito asked.

"Yes, you could say that. But now he knows that I know him personally. So he won't hold back any oppurtunity he can get to get rid of me." L glanced at the photo of Naomi Misora, the FBI agent who helped solve the case.

"She was a brave woman. Too bad her talent couldn't last." the detective mumbled to himself. Despite the low mumble, Raito was able to hear the sympathetic sentence. He frowned.

"What's wrong Raito-kun?" L asked, immediately noticing the sudden change of mood. Raito bit his lip.

"I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"Naomi Misora. I wrote her name down the day she went missing." Raito explained. "She had great deductive skills. So great it made me..._afraid of her_. And so I talked to her about the Kira case, since she was demanding to see the task force, and her theory was that Kira could kill more than just heart attacks. I knew right then I had to get rid of her. She even came up with the conclusion that I could be Kira, she didn't say anything but I had a feeling that was what she was thinking."

L stared for a few moments, eying Raito's every move when he explained. All L could get out of it was guilt from Raito's expression and tone. Seeing that he was telling the truth, he raised his hand to gently ruffle with the longer, auburn hair. Lightly massaging Raito's skull in the slow rythem he liked it.

"I won't blame you for it. Think of it this way, if she had talked to me and the task force, you would be dead. And I would not have gained a lover in the midst of all the crisis." L nuzzled his lover's neck tenderly, earning a small moan.

"Ashiteru...Lawliet."

"Ashiteru Raito-kun."

* * *

Death: sorry for the long wait and all. 6 hours of algebra 5 days a week for a month drains my energy.

Kyros: _and as planned, there will be a sequel! but after Count L and Prince Kira is done, and maybe after the drabbles. or just after the first fic._

Death: if ya want to know, the drabble fic will be called "L's Atempts Into Light's Pants". haha, I already have an idea for the first drabble.

Review plz!

Death Can't Be Trusted

* * *


End file.
